Alone
by Zephyroh
Summary: Ceci est une traduction de la fic de Rose Stetson. Elle se passe pendant Continuum risque de spoiler .
1. Unforseen Conflict

**Alone**

Ceci est une traduction de _Alone_ de **Rose Stetson**

Titre : Alone

Genre : Romance (je crois)

Résumé : Pendant Continuum

Disclaimer : Rien n'est a moi.. je ne suis pas payé pour ça (dommage...)

Note du traducteur : c'est ma première traduction. Désolé pour les fautes éventuelles

**Unforseen Conflict**

_Un conflit inattendu_

_"Sam ! Nous devons continuer de bouger.", dit Mitchell, l'aidant alors qu'elle chancelait. _

"_Pourquoi ? Si nous devons mourir de froid, cet endroit est aussi bien qu'un autre...", répondit-elle amèrement_

_Il regarda les alentours. "Nan, j'aime pas cet endroit" _

_« Cam, allez...." gémit-elle avec lassitude. "C'est quoi le problème ? Il n'y a personne autour à des centaines de..." Elle remarqua deux silhouettes à l'horizon. Elle les pointa pour le bénéfice de Mitchell. "Qui sont-ils? »_

_Ils pouvaient sauver Daniel, pensa-t-elle alors qu'elle ralentissait le pas._

"_Attendez ! L'un d'entre vous est-il Mitchell ?" demanda un des visages._

"_Jack O'Neill. Forces spéciales." _

_Son cœur s'allégea alors qu'elle ôtait son écharpe de sa bouche. "Nous pensions que vous étiez mort !"_

_Il retira ses lunettes de soleil et l'a dévisagea. "Bon retour, Madame."_

_Elle fut étonnée._

"_Vous la reconnaissez?"demanda Mitchell, surpris_

_Sam le regarda, le remerciant presque de poser la question qu'elle était effrayée de poser._

"_Bien sur que je la reconnais."_

"_Monsieur, nous devons repartir pour Daniel."_

"_Ce que nous devons faire est de vous sortir de cette glace__." annonça-t-il alors qu'il prenait des dispositions pour leur sauvetage. "Mitchell, je ne sais pas ce que vous faites dans l'Arctique avec une astronaute morte..."_

_Une astronaute morte ? demanda-t-elle, réalisant que ses suppositions avait été royalement incorrectes. Il ne la connaissait pas du tout._

-

Avec une nouvelle paire de lunettes perchée sur son nez, elle soupira alors qu'elle entrait dans la classe. Elle était professeur de mathématiques à l'université dans le Minnesota, enseignant l'Introduction à l'algèbre par L'université d'Algebra. Les cours de maths GE.

Elle déposa sa serviette près du bureau avec un soupir pendant qu'elle regardait autour d'elle. Le hall s'adaptait pour quatre cent places. Elle en était réduite à enseigner les nombres à la place des idées. Il lui était même interdit de postuler pour les choses dont elle savait ce que les nombres signifiaient.

"Dr. Foss?"

Il lui fallu un moment pour se souvenir que son nom de couverture était Helene Foss. Elle se retourna.

"Oui ?"

"On m'a demandé d'être votre assistante."

"Merveilleux, merci." dit-elle, contrôlant un petit sourire alors qu'elle acceptait les papiers.

"Bienvenue à ." dit le TA avec un sourire chaleureux et bienveillant.

"Merci."dit-elle, essayant tant bien que mal de lui rendre.

Elle regarda sa montre pendant que la femme s'en allait Elle avait encore dix minutes avant que son cours ne commence. Le temps dans ses mains était une mauvaise chose, en ces jours(1)

-

"_Retournez à la Porte" l'entendit-elle dire __ pour la centième fois aux plus profonds recoins de sa mémoire._

"_Pas sans vou_s_." répéta-t-elle encore._

"_Partez__."_

_Elle s'agenouilla au dessus de jack O'Neill, l'homme qui avait capturé son cœur quelque part entre leur rencontre dans la salle de briefing dix ans auparavant et la fois où il avait proclamé qu'il tenait à elle beaucoup plus qu'il n'était sensé le faire._

_Jack O'Neill, l'objet de sa fantaisie féminine "heureuse pour toujours", était mort._

_-_

Elle s'assit au bureau pendant que les étudiants commençaient à arriver au compte-goutte, un à la fois. La vie était tellement différente de celle qu'elle avait été seulement trois semaines avant – du moins pour elle...

L'exploration à travers la galaxie, l'occasionnelle affectation au service R&D , abordant un certain projet scientifique...

"Excusez-moi, Professeur" demanda une voix, la regardant.

Elle leva les yeux seulement pour trouver un visage qui lui rappelait tellement celui de Jack la fixant.

Un inconfortable silence s'installa avant qu'elle ne se défasse de sa surprise. "Oui ?"

"Vous... Vous ressemblez à..."

"Samantha Carter?" demanda-t-elle avec un soupir. Elle avait eu ce regard tellement de fois.

"L'astronaute..." acquiesça-t-il

"J'ai l'habitude." dit-elle, rassemblant un sourire. "Mais je ne suis pas elle. Vous verrez sur votre programme quand il passera que mon nom n'est pas Samantha Carter."

"Oh...d'accord." dit-il avec un sourire soulagé. "J'ai juste été confus lorsque je n'ai pas vu le Dr. Gregory. Il était le professeur que nous avions sur notre programme de classe."

"Vous êtes au bon endroit" assura-t-elle. "Dr. Gregory a pris un congé sabbatique pendant qu'il se fait la main sur une épreuve de math. Vous êtes coincé avec moi."

"Bien." dit-t-il avec un grand sourire pendant qu'il prenait son siège.

Elle regarda sa montre encore une fois. Il était temps de commencer.

Elle se tint devant le podium, sa liste de présence en main.

"Bienvenu en MATHS 1730, Université d'Algebra." annonça-t-elle pendant qu'elle regardait le visage des étudiants. "Pour veiller à être sur que nous avons tout le monde ici pour le premier jour, je vais faire l'appel mais la prochaine fois, je vais juste attendre de vous que vous soyez là et que vous soyez à l'heure. Quand j'appellerai votre nom, levez juste la main. Si je n'appelle pas votre nom, allez voir le bureau des registres ou consultez votre programme de classe pour être sur que vous êtes au bon endroit."

Elle avait cent étudiants dans sa première classe, pensa-t-elle avec un soupir. Ça allait prendre une éternité.

"Christine Adams, Henry Baker..." Commença-t-elle. Chaque nom passa rapidement sur la langue, et en un rien de temps, elle était à le section des « O ». "Charles O'Neill." appela-t-elle

Soudainement, son souffle resta coincé dans ses poumons alors qu'elle levait les yeux sur la mer d'étudiants. C'était assez sur, l'étudiant leva tôt sa main.

Le fils de Jack O'Neill était dans sa classe de maths.

0o0o0o0o0o0o

(1)Excusez moi pour cette phrase bizarre mais moi-même je ne la comprend pas ^^'

Bon, voilà la fin du premier chapitre. Je m'excuse pour les petit problèmes de syntaxe ou bien pour les verbes qui vous semblerons étranges mais c'est pas première traduction de fanfic. N'hésitez pas a me faire une remarque à propos de la trad'.

Merci d'avoir lu et rendez-vous au prochain chapitre !


	2. Request

**2. Request**

_Requête_

"_Ok, vous venez du Minnesota," commença Daniel alors qu'il regardait la version alternée de leur ami et chef._

_Sam déglutit. Ça allait une véritable partie de plaisir (1)..._

"_Il y a onze ans__, votre fils s'est accidentellement tiré dessus avec un neuf-millimètre chargé qu'il a trouvé dans bureau..."_

"_Ok, arrêtez ça tout de suite." insista Jack. "Mon enfant va bien. Il est à la maison, et il va bien !"_

_Oh Dieu ! Pensa-t-elle alors qu'elle levait les yeux de surprise._

_-_

Sam rentra chez elle, et posa ses clefs sur la table de l'entrée. Elle voulait parler à Daniel. Elle avait besoin de parler à Daniel.

Le fils de Jack – le fils bel et bien vivant de Jack – était dans sa classe.

Elle avança la main vers son téléphone portable, pour composer le numéro de téléphone familier lorsqu'elle réalisa douloureusement encore une fois que personne ne répondrait à ce numéro. Du moins, personne qu'elle connaissait.

Il y eu un coup à la porte, et elle gémit. Elle ne voulait pas se retrouver face à un autre journaliste – il y a eu trop de « visions » de Samantha Carter, l'astronaute morte.

Elle marcha jusqu'à la porte, et regarda à travers le judas. C'était son agent de liaison. Elle soupira un moment avant d'ouvrir la porte. "Bonjour."

"Bonjour. Je suis venue pour vérifier et voir comment vous vous en sortiez." Dit la femme efficacement.

"Je vais bien, Major Stringham," dit-elle en déglutissant. "Vous entrez ?"

La femme acquiesça, flegmatique, et Sam ferma la porte derrière elle.

"J'ai compris que vous avez trouvé un travail à l'université ." dit Stringham , la regardant sérieusement.

"Oui. Au département mathématiques." dit-elle en hochant la tête. "J'enseigne l'algèbre pour les étudiants."

Stringham la regarda quelque peu incommodée de la proximité avec son « ancienne » vie.

"Ce n'était pas sur la liste." dit-elle, essayant de masquer le venin dans sa voix.

"Bien sûr." acquiesça Stringham . "Je ne voulais pas impliquer..."

"Je veux parler à Daniel." l'interrompit-elle.

"J'ai peur de ne pas pouvoir autoriser cela."

"Ce n'est pas à propos de...ça..." insista-t-elle. "C'est personnel."

"Je suis désolée, Miss Carter..."

Sam grimaça intérieurement au titre . C'est Colonel, pensa-t-elle en elle-même.

"Écoutez,je me fiche de comment vous allez vous y prendre." continua Sam. "Je dois lui parler."

"A propos de quoi ?"

"Ma classe."

"Il est archéologue. Vous enseignez les mathématiques."

"Et il a enseigné dans quelques classes au cours des années. Je cherchais juste un petit conseil comme un professeur comme moi ne peut pas simplement arriver et prendre une classe pour enseigner."

"Pour ce que nous savons de vous, vous avez aussi fait quelques conférences. Vous devriez vous en sortir sans son aide." contra-t-elle.

Sam fis un pas vers le Major, de telle sorte que son visage ne fut qu'à quelques centimètres du sien. "J'ai besoin de parler à Daniel. Mitchell, à ce stade, je m'en fiche vraiment, mais j'ai besoin de parler à Daniel. Faites moi confiance, si je voulais vous causer des ennuis, j'aurais voulu leur parler à tous les deux."

Stringham inspira brusquement au ton brutal qu'employait Sam.

"Maintenant, vous pouvez ou me donner son numéro de téléphone et me laisser l'appeler, ou vous pouvez faire la procédure de routine où nous utilisons tous les deux des portables jetables que vous jetterez ensuite dans l'océan, mais je vais lui parler."

Stringham déglutit. "Je vais voir ce que je peux faire."

"Merci." dit Sam , en s'écartant. Elle se sentait dégoûtée d'elle-même pour le niveau de désespoir qu'elle venait juste de montrer. Elle devait parler à quelqu'un qui ne la prendrait pas pour une astronaute morte. Elle devait parler à quelqu'un au sujet de son travail. Elle devait dire à quelqu'un que le fils décédé de son ancien officier supérieur mort était assis dans sa classe, faisant ressurgir les douloureux souvenir que les pensées de Jack O'Neill remuaient en elle .

Elle sentit des larmes lui piquer les yeux. Elle sentait tellement seule.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

(1)Ce n'est pas la traduction exacte mais je trouvais l'expression bizarre en anglais (ça parlait de montagne russe...)

Merci pour les reviews que j'ai eu ^^

Jute pour info , il y a 20 chapitres.


	3. Phone

**Phone**

_Téléphone_

"_Daniel..." murmura-t-elle, les larmes jaillissant de ses yeux. Il était mort tellement de fois avant, et avec Teal'c et Vala disparus dans le continuum espace-temps et Jack mort, elle ne pouvait juste pas le laisser mourir de froid ici dans ce cercle arctique délaissé de Dieu._

"_Au revoir__." dit-il, les yeux humides de larmes alors qu'elle hésitait._

_Elle ravala ses larmes. Elles ne feraient que geler sur ses joues de toutes façons. Et puis, elle partit._

_-_

"Miss Carter, ouvrez la porte!" appela son agent de liaison.

Sam soupira pendant qu'elle ouvrait la porte. "Oui ?"

Elle lui fourra un paquet dans les bras. "Vous avez une heure avant que je ne revienne. Je récupérerait le paquet et m'arrangerais avec à ce moment."

Le front de Sam se plissa alors que Stringham partait. Elle ferma la porte, et ouvrit le paquet. Son instinct militaire la fit se méfier du paquet, mais elle n'avait pas le luxe de deviner quoique ce soit à ce stade. Même mourir était préférable à cet vie infernale.

Il y avait dans le paquet un téléphone portable et une carte d'instruction . "Le numéro a été programmé pour un seul contact avec le téléphone. Vous pouvez seulement voir le nom de correspondant, et pas le numéro actuel lui-même. Le téléphone se déconnectera après 55 minutes de conversation, donc soyez brève."

Elle se raidit avant de sélectionner Byron Graham de la liste des contacts. Elle pressa le bouton "Envoyer", attendant une réponse alors que son cœur battait rapidement de nervosité.

"Allô ?"

"Daniel?" demanda-t-elle avec une hésitation dans la voix.

"Sam !" cria-t-il, surpris

"C'est bon d'entendre votre voix." admit-elle.

"La votre aussi. Comment allez vous ?"

"Je...survie..." géra-t-elle.

"Ouais. Moi aussi. Qu'est-ce que vous faites en ces jours?"

"J'enseigne l'algèbre dans une université."

"On dirait que c'est ennuyeux."

"J'espère." murmura-t-elle.

"Que voulez vous dire ?" demanda-t-il, surpris. "Sam, pourquoi appelez vous ?"

"Charlie O'Neill est dans ma classe."

"LE Charlie O'Neill?"

"C'est le portrait craché du Général." affirma-t-elle

Il fut silencieux pendant un moment. "Ça doit être dur pour vous.."

"Je ne vous le fais pas dire."

"Est-ce qu'il sait qui vous êtes ?"

"Vous voulez dire, Samantha Carter, l'astronaute morte ?" demanda-t-elle avec soupir. "C'est un enfant intelligent. Je pense qu'il sait qu'il y a quelque chose d'étrange."

"Alors, comment vous appellent-ils ?"

"Helene Foss."

"Helene Foss?" demanda-t-il, septique.

"Oh oui, Byron Graham..." dit-t-elle avec un soupir. "J'aurais du prendre le job d'éditeur de livres de science que j'ai presque accepté. Alors je n'aurais pas eu autant de ces regards étranges."

"Je ne vous le fais pas dire." dit-t-il en soupirant. "Tout le monde me regarde comme si j'étais ce...vétéran qui a perdu une jambe pendant une guerre que nous ne faisons même pas."

"Je ne peux pas faire ça, Daniel." réussi-t-elle à dire après un moment. "On m'a interdit de faire les chose que je faisais. Les mathématiques sont la SEULE chose que je peux encore faire et que je suis actuellement qualifiée de faire."

"Parlez moi de ça. Je pense que je pourrais enseigner le français quelque part si je le voulais...ou peut-être traduire pour un docteur ou une infirmière dans une salle d'urgence."

Il y eu un silence pendant un moment, mais elle inspira. "Je continue d'attendre que Ba'al attaque..." admit-elle.

"Moi aussi."

"Et le plus terrible," murmura-t-elle doucement. "Est que je veux qu'il le fasse."

"Parce que c'est le seul moyen de rentrer à la maison..." dit-il, sachant ce qu'elle ressentait.

"Ou d'empêcher ce cauchemar d'arriver en premier lieu." finit-elle.

Daniel soupira alors qu'il citait son ami disparu. "En effet."


	4. Visitor

**Visitor**

_Visiteur_

C'était un Samedi matin, et à la place de se préparer pour une mission off-world, ou même d'être prête pour une s'occuper d'une urgence à la Zone 51, elle était assise avec une tasse de café dans une main et une pile de papier dans l'autre. Avec ses cheveux attachés avec une pince et ses lunettes sur la table, elle se penchait sur une pile d'évaluations de math non classées. Peut-être pourrait-elle trouver un TA qui ferait le sale travail de corriger chaque évaluations d'étudiants de maths au stylo rouge, mais elle était tellement habitué à faire plus que ça qu'elle avait presque accueilli l'ennui de l'évaluation comme une distraction de sa vie ennuyeuse.

C'était la chose la plus proche de vérifier des formulaires sur un problème de physique qu'elle obtiendrait jamais dans ce monde alterné. .

Elle était à la seconde moitié de son évaluation quand un coup à la porte dérangea sa concentration. Elle soupira alors qu'elle se levait, prenant ses lunettes de la table. "Entrez !"

Alors qu'elle ouvrait la porte, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Jack O'Neill se tenait, dans un jean et un T-Shirt, devant son porche. "Monsieur..." dit-elle, instinctivement.

"Dr. Foss." dit-il, clairement non surpris de la voir de l'autre côté de la porte.

"Puis-je vous aidez ?" demanda-t-elle, ravalant sa nervosité.

"Je veux savoir pourquoi vous êtes le professeur de mathématiques de mon fils."

Elle inspira brusquement pendant qu'elle ouvrait la porte en plus grand. "Voulez vous entrez à l'intérieur ?"

Il rentra, reconnaissant la sensibilité de la situation

"Vous voulez boire quelque chose? Cette histoire peut prendre un moment..." demanda-t-elle en fermant la porte

"Ce n'est pas une visite de courtoisie, Madame." dit-ils sérieusement.

"Je sais." dit-elle en se retournant face à lui. "Et croyez moi, je ne savais pas que votre fils allait être dans ma classe. Je ne savait même pas que vous alliez être là. L'Air Force m'a lâché et m'a dit que ça allait être ma nouvelle maison.

"Je ne veux pas que Charlie soit mêlé à ça..."

"Ça..." répéta-telle. "Ça quoi ?"

"Les choses militaires top-secrètes."

"Qu'est-ce que vous voulez que je fasse?" questionna-t-elle, le regardant avec de l'honnêteté dans les yeux . "Si je demandai à ce qu'il soit renvoyé de ma classe, il vont vouloir savoir pourquoi. Et comme je ne peux pas leur dire que je suis Samantha Carter, venant d'une réalité temporelle alterné, ils vont probablement penser que votre fils n'est pas le genre d'étudiant qu'ils veulent dans leur université."

"Écoutez, je ne sais pas comment ça va se passer, mais je vous veux hors de la vie de mon fils."

"Pendant douze semaines, j'évaluerai ses essais et ses contrôles, et je le verrai en classe. C'est tout." contra-t-elle. "Je suis un professeur de maths, et il n'aura même pas à me consulter au sujet de mes espérances ou d'aucune de ses évaluations."

Il était silencieux, et elle soupira. "Écoutez, d'aussi loin que je puisse dire, c'est un bon enfant, et je détesterait quiconque aurait ne serait-ce qu'un léger soupçon qu'il ne le soit pas. S'il laisse tomber la classe, je ne m'y opposerais pas n'y même me plaindrait, mais s'il vous plaît," elle sentit les larmes lui humidifier les yeux ce qui l'embarrassa. Elle ne connaissait même pas cet enfant, et le Jack O'Neill qui se tenait devant elle penserait qu'elle était mélodramatique, mais la perspective de blesser Jack et son fils de quelque façon que ce soit lui faisait mal au coeur. "Ne me faites pas compromettre son futur," supplia-t-elle.

Il la fixa. "Qui êtes vous?" demanda-t-il, incrédule

Elle se tendit alors qu'elle le regardait, attendant une quelconque explication sur ce qu'il voulait dire.

"Je ne vous connaît pas. Mon fils ne vous connaît pas – pas vraiment, en tout cas – et là, vous êtes tellement concernée par la façon dont ma requête l'affectera..."

Elle inspira lentement. "Dans mon...monde..." commença-t-elle. "Vous et moi étions...amis...et je sais que même si vous aviez « rejoins » la société, je suppose, après la mort de Charlie, cela aurait voulu dire que le monde pour vous où il serait vivant et bien portant vous auriez voulu qu'il ait une bonne éducation dans une université."

Elle pouvait voir le scepticisme dans ses yeux, et elle grimaça. "Je sais que vous ne croyez pas à cette histoire, et je l'admet, si je ne l'avais pas vécu, j'aurais été probablement plus qu'un peu sceptique à ça moi-même. Mais dans un effort pour vous apaiser, je ne parlerais à votre fils rien de plus que d'évaluations de classe, et je démissionnerai de mon poste si vous préférez à la fin du semestre."

"Vous feriez ça pour ma tranquillité d'esprit..." dit-il en haussant un sourcil.

"Comme je l'ai dit, nous étions amis dans mon monde." dit-elle sincèrement. "Et vous...Jack...O'Neill avez sauvé ma vie plus d'une fois là-bas. Appelez ça le karma. Ou quoique vous puissiez l'appeler." dit-elle, défaite. "Mais j'ai laissé ma vie derrière pour rejoindre votre monde sans avoir le choix. Je ne peux pas appeler mes amis sans avoir l'impression d'être dans Mission : Impossible, je ne peux pas continuer les recherches que je faisait dans mon monde parce que les militaires l'ont interdit et parce que je continue de recevoir des regards étranges de gens qui se demandent si je suis une astronaute morte et j'ai perdu l'homme que j'aimais avant même de venir ici." Elle leva les yeux sur lui, essayant de cacher les larme qui lui montaient aux yeux. "Faites moi confiance, ce n'est pas exactement un picnic pour moi non plus."

Il fut silencieux pendant un moment. "Je suis désolé."

"Pour quoi?"

Il inspira. "Mon fils s'est tiré dessus il y a onze ans, comme votre ami l'a dit. Mais il a survécu."

Elle le regardait étroitement alors qu'il racontait son histoire.

"Ma femme, Sara, a été naturellement furieuse. Une fois que Charlie à été soigné et qu'il eut récupéré, elle a demandé le divorce. Elle a eut un accident sur la route pour aller signer les papiers. Après deux ans de coma, les docteurs l'ont déclarée en mort cérébrale, et nous avons du la débrancher."

"Désolé d'entendre ça." dit-elle doucement.

"Je suis devenu...un peu sur protecteur." admit-il. "Mais c'est seulement parce que..."

"C'est la seule famille que vous ayez." acheva-t-elle "Croyez moi, je comprend ça. Dans mon monde, il me restait seulement mon frère, sa femme et ses enfants. Ma mère est morte lorsque j'avais quinze ans, et mon père est mort trois ans auparavant."

"Vous avez dit que vous aviez perdu l'homme dont vous étiez amoureuse ?" demanda-t-il après un moment

Elle déglutit. "C'était...compliqué..."

"Ça l'est habituellement." dit-il, sagement

Elle regardait dans les yeux de cet homme qui était identique à son amour perdu. "Des mots plus vrai n'ont jamais été dit."

Il l'étudia pendant un moment, et elle se tortilla sous le poids de son regard fixe. "Quoi ?"

"Helene Foss," dit-il doucement. "Vous êtes une femme vraiment magnifique."

Elle inspira brusquement avant de réussir à sourire. "Merci."

Il se mordit la lèvre alors qu'il regardait la porte. "Je devrais partir..."

"Probablement." acquiesça-t-elle.

Il fit quelques pas vers la porte avant de se retourner. "Vous n'avez pas à vous inquiétez a propos de Charlie et de son départ de votre classe. Je ne vais rien dire."

Elle réussi à faire un petit demi-sourire. "Merci."

"Peut-être que vous ne serez pas une si mauvaise influence sur mon fils." dit-il en lui retournant son sourire avant de partir.

Elle se tendit alors qu'elle retournait à ses papiers. La vie allait devenir de plus en plus compliqué aussi longtemps qu'elle resterait dans cette réalité temporelle.

0o0o0o0o0o0o

Pauvre Sammy, c'est pas facile...

Merci ,pour vos reviews et au prochain chapitre ^^


	5. Coffee

**Coffee**

_Café_

_Tout était une tache floue jusqu'à ce qu'ils passent de la Porte à un cargo inconnu._

_Pourquoi l'avait-elle gardé à distance pendant si longtemps ? Ils auraient pu être discrets, ils auraient pu tourner les règles à leur avantage, elle aurait pu devenir une civile impliquée comme Daniel..._

"_Carter, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe?"_

_Elle entendit à peine les mots que Cam avait dit._

_Il état parti. Il était vraiment parti. Et il l'avait abandonnée._

"_Sam !"_

"_Je ne sais pas__..." réussi-t-elle à dire, espérant qu'il la laisserait seule._

"_Écoutez__, je sais ce qu'il s'est passé là-bas," dit Cam en s'approchant d'elle. "Mais on a besoin de vous ici et maintenant. Où que l'on soit, OK?"_

_Elle vit dans ses yeux qu'ils savait exactement pourquoi la mort d'O'Neill était particulièrement dure pour elle, et elle baissa les yeux sur le sol honteusement alors qu'elle essayait de se débarrasser de la gêne de sa transparence hors de son esprit._

"_OK.."_

_-_

Avec tout les livres et chaque mots écrits par Einstein comme _Relativité : La théorie spéciale et générale_, _Le Principe de la Relativité_,_ Idées et Opinion__s_, _Le monde comme je le vois_, _Une Illusion obstinément persistante_, et _L'Evolution de la Physique_ dans les mains, elle alla au café Barnes et Noble et plaça les livres sur une des tables.

Avec un soupir, elle marcha vers le comptoir. "Un mélange de petit déjeuné venti" commanda-t-elle, fouillant dans sa pochette.

"Dr. Foss?"

Elle se retourna surprise pour voir Jack se tenant derrière elle. "Bonjour. Et c'est Sa..." commença-t-elle avant d'inspirer et de se corriger elle-même. "Helene." Elle grimaça doucement. "Je suis désolée...Je ne sais pas comment vous appeler...je ne connais pas votre rang ici..."

"Appelez moi juste Jack." dit-il avec un petit rire.

"Madame ?" demanda le barman, interrompant leur conversation. "Ça fera trois soixante-quinze."

"Oh, d'accord." dit Sam en se retournant pendant qu'elle ouvrait sa pochette.

"Vous permettez." dit Jack en posant un billet de cinq dollar sur le comptoir.

"Vous n'avez pas besoin de faire ça." dit Sam, quelque peu embarrassée alors que le barman lui rendait sa monnaie. "Je suis un professeur de maths. Si je n'ai pas les moyens de me payer une tasse de café, alors j'ai de vrais problèmes..." Elle se raidit nerveusement. "Et...Je suis en train de jaser..."

Il pouffa. "C'est bon. C'était une tentative pour m'excuser pour l'autre jour."

"Vous n'avez pas à vous excuser pour ça." assura-t-elle.

"Si." dit-il sérieusement. Il regarda le barman. "Même chose qu'elle s'il vous plaît."

"Trois soixante-quinze."

Il laissa tomber de nouveau un billet de cinq avant de se retourner vers Sam. "Charlie a dix-neuf ans. Je n'ai plus besoin d'intimider ses professeurs."

Elle sourit, appréciative alors qu'elle prenait son café. "Peut-être était-ce un petit peu trop."

"Un petit peu ?"demanda-t-il, sceptique alors qu'il attendait le sien.

"OK...beaucoup." Elle fit un grand sourire.

"C'est votre table ?" demanda-t-il, montrant la table chargée de livre.

Elle hocha la tête. "Ouaip...Je n'ai pas de vie..."

"Einstein, hein ?" demanda-t-il alors qu'il acceptait sa tasse jetable que le barman lui tendait.

"Parfois, je veux savoir qu'il y a une raison derrière les nombres." dit-elle en inspirant brusquement alors qu'elle se rappelait la vie qu'on lui avait ordonné d'enterrer.

"Si c'est votre passion, pourquoi ne vous êtes vous pas impliqué dans la physique ?" demanda-t-il en s'asseyant en face d'elle.

"Parce que l'Air Force ne voulait pas que le monde me fixe de la façon dont vous l'avez fait lorsque vous m'avez vu pour la première fois." dit-telle avec un sourire en coin.

"Je suis désolé pour ça. J'étais surpris...et plus qu'un peu alarmé..."

"Ne vous inquiétez pas." assura-t-elle. "J'aurais probablement fait la même chose si les rôles avaient été inversés."

"Vous auriez été plus gentille."

"Pas nécessairement." dit-t-elle en l'étudiant avec un petit sourire contenu.

"Donc...puisqu'on vous a interdit d'utiliser cette tache professionnellement , vous l'utilisez personnellement.." dit-il en regardant de nouveau les livres.

"C'est ça." dit-t-elle avec un grand sourire pendant qu'elle prenait une gorgée de café.

"Que faites vous? Retirer chaque livres écrits par Einstein des étagères ?"

"Et ceux avec seulement des extraits." Elle rit.

Il renifla alors qu'ils portait de nouveau sa tasse à ses lèvres. Elle suivit le mouvement, le regardant dans les yeux pendant qu'elle prenait une gorgée. Jack O'Neill était assis devant elle, partageant une tasse de café et riant. C'était presque comme si chaque rêve qu'elle avait fait devenaient réalité. "Que faites vous dans une librairie un samedi matin?" questionna-t-elle après un moment.

"Je prend un café avec une femme magnifique." dit-t-il avec un sourire charmeur.

Elle ne put que sourire au compliment.

"Et...J'ai manqué de livres. Je pensais à aller à la bibliothèque, mais ils n'ont pas de café, et ils vous regardent de travers quand vous écrivez dans les marges."

"Quel livre allez vous prendre ?"

"Je ne sais pas encore." admit-il. "J'y réfléchi encore..."

"Qu'avez vous lu récemment?"

"_Guerre et Paix_, en fait."

"Wow. Élevé."

Il haussa les épaules. "Je n'ai pas la chance de lire très souvent, mais quand je le fais, je veux savoir que c'est quelque chose de valable."

"Peut-être pourriez-vous me donner des recommandation sur des fictions," suggéra-t-elle doucement. "Je n'en lis pas beaucoup, mais avec ma nouvelle vue ici à Minneapolis, et avec ma fantastique cheminée, je devrais commencer..."

"Après que vous ayez fini les Einstein ?"

"Je pourrais probablement réciter tout ce qu'il y a dans ces bouquins." Elle rit. "Mon travail était basé sur beaucoup de théories d'Einstein sur la relativité et la gravitation universelle."

"Alors pourquoi prendre les livres ?"

"Je suis un peu nostalgique, je suppose." dit-t-elle avec un petit haussement d'épaules. "Je veux dire, j'ai perdu tout ces livres en venant ici et je veux juste pouvoir les lire si j'en ai envie."

"Un harnais de sécurité en quelque sorte..."

"Je suppose." dit-elle en acquiesçant.

"Comme moi et mon _Voyage de Gulliver_." dit-il avec un sourire. "C'était mon premier roman classique."

"J'avais la première édition de _Principe_ de Newton." dit-elle avec un petit sourire. "Mon père me l'avait donné quand j'ai passé mon examen de doctorat à Berkley, je pense que c'est mon vrai harnais de sécurité."

"Et vous l'avez perdu en venant ici..."

Elle haussa les épaules, essayant d'être nonchalante.

"En tout cas, des romans...pour vous..." dit-il en réfléchissant. "Bien, ma dernière femme adorait Jane Austen."

"Comme _Orgueil et Préjugés_" questionna-t-elle avec une petite expression dégoûtée sur le visage.

"Je vais prendre ça pour un non," ria-t-il.

"Désolée – le film était un navet pour moi."

"Le film?" demanda-t-il.

"Avec Keira Knightley..."

"Qui ?"

"Oubliez ça..." dit-t-elle en secouant la tête.

"Donc, pas de Jane Austen." dit-il, réfléchissant encore.

"Probablement pas." dit-elle en secouant la tête avec un petit demi-sourire.

"Hm... Que pensez vous de Sherlock Holmes?"

"Je pourrais prendre ça." admit-elle en acquiesçant.

"Excellent." dit-il avec un grand sourire. "Alors je suppose que nous allons devoir vous obtenir une collections de romans de Sherlock Holmes."

"Je pense que nous devrions." dit-elle en prenant une gorgée de café alors qu'elle le regardait avec une lueur de flirt dans ses yeux.

"Alors, Helene," commença-t-il, se rasseyant confortablement dans sa chaise.

"Oui ?"

"Comment un gars peut-il fait pour vous contacter encore ?"

"Habituellement, avec le téléphone." dit-elle, avec sourire en coin alors qu'elle continuait le jeu de flirt qu'ils avaient commencé. "Mais parfois, en se montrant devant mon proche."

Il fit un large sourire. "Touché."

Elle inspira avant de prendre un stylo de son sac et une serviette en papier du distributeur. Elle nota rapidement les sept nombres. "C'est un numéro local." dit-elle en lui offrant.

Il le prit avant de la regarder de nouveau. "Et, si je peux être aussi audacieux, comment un homme peut-il vous inviter à dîner ce Vendredi soir?"

"De la façon dont vous l'avez fait." dit-elle, sérieusement. "Seulement s'il ajoute une heure et un endroit où se rencontrer."

"A sept heure. Je passerais vous prendre."

Elle inspira doucement alors qu'elle continuait de l'étudier avec ses yeux plein de discernement. "Ça semble bien." dit-elle finalement.

"Jusque là."dit-il avec un sourire pendant qu'ils se levait.

"Jusque là..." dit-elle en déglutissant. C'était probablement une mauvaise idée, pensa-t-elle alors qu'elle le regardait partir.


	6. Date

**Date**

_Rendez-vous galant_

Avec ses cheveux enveloppés dans une serviette, Sam fixait sa garde robe alors qu'elle frottait ses bras couverts d'un peignoir. Elle aurait vraiment pu avoir de l'aide pour choisir ses vêtements, mais ce monde n'avait pas une Cassandra. Elle avait probablement du mourir de faim après l'attaque de Niirti comme ils n'avaient pas pu la sauver.

Son cœur se serra à cette pensée.

Elle allait aller à un rendez-vous avec une version alternée de l'homme qu'elle avait déjà aimé, et elle ne pouvait penser à rien d'autre que le fait que la fille de sa meilleur amie – la chose la plus proche que d'avoir elle-même une fille, en fait – n'avait jamais quitté sa planète désolée était la seule chose qu'elle avait à l'esprit.

L'ironie était stupéfiante.

On se concentre, Carter. Il sera la dans une heure, et tu ne sais toujours pas quoi porter, se dit-elle à elle-même.

Elle voulait encore appeler Daniel. Ou Mitchell. Elle voulait demander si ce qu'elle allait faire était une bonne chose.

"Je suis Helene Foss." dit-elle en se regardant dans le mirroir. "Pas Samantha Carter. J'enseigne les mathématiques. Les professeurs peuvent sortir avec qui ils veulent. La seule personne hors des limites était le directeur d'université. Et dans ton cas, c'est une femme – donc pas de problème."

Elle relâcha son souffle en un coup. "Ce n'est pas ton officier supérieur. C'est juste le père d'un de tes étudiants"

Ce qui était probablement aussi peu éthique, pensa-t-elle en elle-même.

"Mais beaucoup moins apparent." justifia-t-elle.

Elle regarda de nouveau le placard. Qu'est-ce qu'elle ne donnerait pas pour savoir où ils allaient aller et ce qu'ils allaient faire.

Dîner. C'est tout ce qu'elle savait. Ce qui pouvait dire quelque chose de désinvolte comme le bar O'Malley ou quelque chose de plus sophistiqué comme un restaurant Indien...

Jack a eu une terrible brûlure cardiaque après qu'il ait mangé de la nourriture épicée, se rappela-t-elle. Ils n'iront jamais dans un restaurant Indien.

Finalement, elle opta pour une jupe brune. C'était une jupe suédoise qui descendait jusqu'au genou qui mettait son visage en valeur. Tout du moins c'est ce qu'avait dit la femme du magasin. Pour dire la vérité, cela faisait comme une éternité qu'elle n'avait pas porté une jupe qui valait plus que la moitié de sa robe bleue. Un simple chemisier de soie qui accentuait les légère courbes féminine de ses formes allait de pair avec une simple, pourtant travaillée, veste en cuir ce qui lui fourni la parfaite occasion de paraître occasionnelle en la portant, et d'élever la classe de ses vêtement en l'enlevant. Une paire de sandale couleur bronze ira bien avec l'ensemble, décida-t-elle.

Elle regarda l'horloge. Il lui restait quarante-cinq minutes. Il était temps de se dépêcher.

-

Il était exactement sept heure, réalisa Sam pendant qu'elle regardait sa montre qu'elle venait juste d'accrocher à son poignet. Elle passa son regard de la montre au miroir par vanité. Ses cheveux cascadaient autour de ses épaules, et elle portait des boucles-d'oreilles en cercles dorées. Elle avait mis un fond de teint doré. Il s'était avéré assez bien.

La sonnerie de la porte retentit, et Sam inspira pendant qu'elle se levait.

_"Salut les gars, qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ?" demanda-t-elle alors qu'elle ouvrait la porte, ayant poussé Orlin dans la salle à manger._

_"On a apporté une pizza et un film." dit Jack avec un grand sourire._

_"Star Wars." annonça Teal'c, excité. Aussi excité qu'un Jaffa puisse l'être, corrigea-t-elle._

_"Il l'a vu, quoi ? Huit fois ?" demanda Jack en regardant l'alien._

_"Neuf ." rectifia-t-il._

_"Neuf fois." reprit Jack avec un grand sourire. "Si Teal'c aime, c'est que ça doit être bien."_

_Elle le regarda et haussa les sourcils. "Vous n'avez jamais vu Star Wars ?"_

_"Ben, vous savez, moi et la science-fiction." Il haussa les épaules. "Allez, on n'a jamais l'occasion de traîner ensemble, j'ai pensé qu'on pourrait…"_

_"Uh, Mon Colonel," commença-t-elle nerveusement. "Autant que je puisse, euh…"_

_"Carter." dit Jack faisant un pas vers elle alors qu'il tentait de regarder à l'intérieur de la maison. "Avez-vous…déjà de la compagnie?"_

_Elle réussi faire un sourire nerveux. "En quelque sorte."_

_"Un rendez-vous galant ?" la pressa-t-il._

_Elle rit, quelque peu mal à l'aise. "Je peux comprendre que vous puissiez imaginer que je n'avais pas de plans prévus."_

_"Ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça. On va trouvez quelque chose d'autre à faire." dit-il avec un tel regard sur son visage qui lui fit se demander s'il était vraiment content qu'elle ait un soit-disant rendez-vous._

_"Je suis vraiment désolée, je veux dire que c'est une surprise, vraiment inattendue." dit-elle en secouant la tête._

_"C'est bien pour vous. Amusez-vous."_

_"Merci."_

_Il lui tendit la boite de pizza et repris le film au dessus. "Prenez la pizza…et amusez-vous."_

Elle se sortit le souvenir de la tête pendant qu'elle ouvrait la porte. Sur le palier se tenait Jack O'Neill qui tenait un modeste bouquet de lys fushia dans une vase de cristal clair dans les mains. Il se détourna de ce qu'il était en train de regarder dans la cour, et elle étudia ses vêtements. Elle était habillé convenablement alors qu'il portait une paire de joli kakis, une chemise à col rouge à bouton et une veste en cuir.

"Salut." dit-elle avec un petit sourire.

"Salut." répondit-il en souriant largement. Il lui tendit les fleurs. "Elles sont pour vous. Je ne savais pas ce que vous aimiez alors j'ai opté pour un symbole à la place."

"Un symbole ?" questionna-t-elle, confuse.

"Un petit peu loin du sentier battu, mais juste aussi adorables que toutes les fleurs du jardin." dit-il avec un sourire charmeur.

Elle sentit son cœur sauter dans sa gorge. "Merci," dit-elle, aimablement pendant qu'elle acceptait les fleurs. "Entrez un moment, je vais les mettre dans la cuisine."

Il entra dans la maison,et elle se dirigea rapidement vers la cuisine.

"Vous savez, je ne l'ai pas dit la dernière fois, mais vous avez une joli maison."

"Merci." dit-elle,revenant de sa petite course plutôt rapidement.

"Et vous êtes renversante." assura-t-il.

"Pas plus que vous." retourna-t-elle en rougissant un peu.

Il haussa les épaules avec un gentil sourire. "Charlie l'a choisi pour moi."

"Il a bon goût." dit-elle avec un petit sourire.

"Il est le seul vraiment actif dans la communauté de ceux qui ont des rendez-vous en ce moment."

"Je ne suis pas particulièrement active moi-même." admit-elle assez timidement. "C'est assez embarrassant, mais c'est le premier rendez-vous que j'ai depuis un moment."

"Je ne sous jugerait pas si vous ne le faites pas non plus." la taquina-t-il.

"On a un deal." dit-elle avec un sourire en coin.

"Vous êtes prête à y aller ?" demanda-t-il en désignant la porte.

Elle acquiesça avec un petit sourire. "Oui, Jack, je le suis."

-

"Où allons nous exactement?" demanda-t-elle, jetant un coup d'œil vers son rendez-vous(1) alors qu'ils tournaient de l'auto-route à un chemin de terre.

"A un endroit spécial où j'aime bien aller, parfois..." dit-il en lui jetant un regard avec un petit sourire.

Elle inspira doucement alors qu'elle commençait à voir des feuillages familiers. Il l'emmenait au chalet.

_"C'est fantastique." murmura-t-elle alors qu'elle s'asseyait dans une chaise longue à côté de Jack, sa ligne de pêche dans l'eau._

_"Je vous l'avait dit !" dit-il avec un sourire entendu._

_"Je n'arrive pas à croire que nous ne l'ayons pas fais des années plus tôt." dit-elle en secouant la tête._

_"Oui, donc, ne traînons pas." dit-il, lui offrant un petit sourire d'amitié avec la possibilité de plus – en admettant que les conditions s'amélioreraient avec le temps._

"Vous avez quelque chose à l'esprit ?" questionna jack, interrompant ses pensées.

"Rien." dit-elle en secouant la tête.

"Vous êtes sure ?"

Elle soupira doucement. "Des souvenirs. C'est tout."

"Pourquoi ne les partagez vous pas ?" l'invita-t-il gentiment.

Elle secoua la tête. "Je vais bien."

"OK." dit-il avec un petit haussement d'épaules.

Elle devrait lui dire pensa-t-elle en elle-même avant qu'elle ne réunisse une peu plus de courage. "L'homme..qui est mort avant que je ne vienne ici...il avait un chalet. Il adorait les bois."

"Je devrais vous le dire maintenant," dit Jack en lui jetant un regard. "J'ai un chalet et j'ai prévu de vous emmener là-bas."

"Je sais." dit-elle presque sans y penser.

"Vous savez ?"

Elle déglutit. "C'était soit ça, soit vous m'emmeniez à un lac pour prendre un bain de minuit..." improvisa-t-elle en essayant de détendre l'atmosphère.

"Et bien,j'ai un ponton." dit Jack avec un petit rire.

Sam réussi à faire un sourire doux-amer alors qu'elle lui jetait un regard.

"D'un autre côté, il fait trop froid pour un bain de minuit. Peut-être en Août, mais en octobre dans le Minnesota ?" questionna-t-il, en secouant la tête. "Pas question."

Elle ria doucement alors qu'elle l'étudiait discrètement. Il ressemblait tellement au Jack O'Neill qu'elle connaissait et à qui elle tenait, mais il était tellement différent. Avoir Charlie pendant plus longtemps dans cette réalité temporelle l'avait considérablement adouci.

Il se gara devant le chalet familier avant de lui jeter un regard. "On y est. Mon chalet."

"C'est charmant." dit-elle en lui offrant un sourire d'approbation.

"Merci." dit-il avec un sourire sentimental. "Mon grand-père l'a construit, et me l'a laissé avant de mourir."

"Vous deviez être proche de lui." dit-elle, intuitivement.

Il hocha la tête. "C'était un homme bien."

Elle sourit affectueusement. "Avec un petit-fils aussi bien que vous, je n'en doute pas."

Il lui retourna un sourire reconnaissant. "Allons-y." dit-il en ouvrant la portière de la voiture avant de se dépêcher de passer de l'autre côté pour lui ouvrir la sienne.

"Merci." dit-elle en acceptant la main qu'il lui tendant alors qu'elle sortait de la voiture.

"Ce n'est pas beaucoup, je sais, mais je l'aime bien." dit-il pendant qu'il marchait vers l'entrée.

"C'est chaleureux." assura-t-elle. "On se sent comme chez soi."

"Ouais." dit-il, presque surpris de la voir si compréhensive a propos de ce qu'il ressentait sur cet endroit.

"Je peux voir pourquoi vous aimez être ici." admit-elle. "C'est paisible."

Il acquiesça. "Ouais."

Elle se tenait là, observant le chalet pendant un moment avant qu'il ne désignât la porte. "Vous voulez entrer ? Le dîner devrait être prêt..."

"Bien sur." dit-elle en le suivant.

L'odeur qui emplissait l'air du chalet en bois faisaient saliver ses papilles d'avance. "Ça sent incroyablement bon."

"Merci. C'est un bonheur d'avoir un Jambon au miel cuit au four juste au coin du bureau."

"Bureau ?" questionna-t-elle, surprise.

"Je suis actuellement recruteur pour l'Air Force qui est occasionnellement invité à coordonnée des exercices comme celui que vous et votre ami avez interrompu."

"Oh." dit-elle, quelque peu étonnée.

"Quoi ?"

"Dans...mon monde, vous étiez...un général de l'Air Force qui travaillait au Pentagone." dit-elle en avalant sa salive. "Pendant un an, avant ça, vous aviez le commandement de la base où nous étions. Et pendant sept ans avant ça, vous avez commandé notre équipe."

"Sept ans dans une équipe ?" demanda-t-il, surpris. "Avec vous tous dedans ?"

"Pas Mitchell. Il a pris ma place après que j'ai été réaffecté au Nevada."

"Le Nevada ?"

Elle hocha la tête. "Je travaillais sur quelques applications technologiques des choses que nous avions apprises jusque là."

"Hm..." dit-il en acquiesçant. "Et je suis devenu général ?"

"Quand nous vous avons quitté, vous étiez un Major Général." dit-elle en hochant la tête.

"Cool." Dit-il avec un grand sourire.

Elle déglutit en acquiesçant. "Ouais."

Il rapporta le jambon d'où il l'avait mis pour le garder au chaud, et s'assit à la table. "Hey, vous pouvez prendre les allumettes ? Elle sont près de la cheminée."

Elle acquiesça pendant qu'elle se dirigeait vers la cheminée Les photos qui la recouvraient attirèrent son regard, et elle s'arrêta pendant un moment. Il y avait des photo de Jack et de Charlie partout, et elles lui firent monter les larmes au yeux. Elle ne pourrait jamais imaginer la douleur de perdre un enfant ; elle ne pouvait même pas vraiment sonder la joie que d'avoir un enfant comme elle n'en avait jamais eu un elle-même.

"Quelque chose ne va pas?" lui demanda-t-il de derrière elle.

"Je ne peux pas juste pas passer outre le fait que ce monde soit tellement différent que celui que j'ai laissé." admit-elle en touchant doucement l'image.

Il la dévisagea pendant un moment. "Pourquoi ai-je l'impression que je suis celui dont vous avez parlé" questionna-t-il gentiment.

Elle déglutit alors qu'elle détournait le regard. "Parce que vous l'étiez."

"Ah. Donc, vous et moi..."

"Pas officiellement."dit-elle en secouant la tête. "Pas avec les règlements tels qu'ils étaient."

"C'est juste."

"Mais parfois, vous ne pouvez pas choisir de qui vous tombez amoureux, n'est-ce pas?" demanda-t-elle avec un petit soupir.

"Je ne sais pas. Je suis seulement tombé amoureux une fois. Et c'était plutôt remarquable."

"Sara était une femme spécial pour avoir capturé votre cœur" reconnu-t-elle. "Et pour avoir aidé à élever un fils comme Charlie."

"L'aviez vous déjà rencontré dans votre monde?"

"Une fois." dit-elle en hochant la tête. "Durant la première année du programme. Un cristal sensible d'énergie avait pris sa forme pour essayer de ''guérir'' sa peine. Il a essayer de ramener Charlie, et il est allé à la maison de Sara."

"Wow."

Elle hocha la tête "Ça n'a pas vraiment été facile pour le Général, mais il aimait toujours Sara, et il l'a aidé à se remettre de la vue de la version d'énergie de lui-même et de la version d'énergie de Charlie."

"Ça ressemble à ce que j'aurais fait à sa place."

"Oui." dit-elle en détournant le regard avant qu'elle ne s'approche des allumettes. "Prenez les."

"Bien. Parce qu'on a un programme." dit-il en retournant vite à la salle à manger avec un tissu de table couleur crème, un bon dîner et deux chandeliers dessus.

_"C'était notre anniversaire," avait-elle surpris la version alternée de Samantha Carter murmurer juste quelques heures avant qu'ils ne la renvoient à travers le miroir pour faire face à ses démons._

Elle se raidit.

"Helene?"

Elle ne réagi pas pendant un moment avant qu'elle ne se rappelle qu'il était en train de lui parler. "Je vais bien." assura-t-elle.

"Vous êtes sûre?"

"Oui, Jack, je suis sûre." dit-elle avec qu'elle sortait ces souvenirs de son esprit. Elle pourrait se livrer à eux le lendemain avec une bouteille de vin et un journal. Jusque là, elle avait un rendez-vous qu'elle ferait de son mieux pour apprécier. Son cœur se serra. Même si son rendez-vous ne pourrait pas contenir un seul "Carter".

-

(1) c'est-à-dire son cavalier, Jack (juste une petite précision)

Merci pour vos reviews !


	7. Stars

**Stars**

_Les étoiles_

"Le dîner était super." assura Sam alors qu'elle s'essuyait la bouche avec sa serviette.

"Je dirais cela au gars du magasin ." dit-il avec un petit clin d'œil alors qu'il retirait son assiette de la table.

Elle pouffa de rire. "Faites le."

Il retourna à la table, et souffla doucement les bougies. "Venez," l'invita-t-il lorsqu'il eut terminé. "Il y a quelque chose que j'aimerais vous montrer."

"OK." dit-elle, quelque peu confuse, alors qu'elle prenait la main qu'il lui offrait.

Il la mena dehors, à une endroit recouverts à quelques pas de là. Elle inspira profondément alors qu'elle voyait que le télescope était là. "Astronomie." chuchota-t-elle, en lui jetant un regard.

"J'ai, pensé que vous voudriez voir au moins quelques étoiles où vous avez été. Même si vous ne pouvez pas y retourner."

"En fait...seulement une poignée d'étoiles visibles de la Terre ont une Porte des étoiles." murmura-t-elle submergée par l'émotion. Elle leva les yeux vers le ciel, essayant de chasser ses larmes.

"Je suis désolé qu'il ne soit pas là." dit-il en la regardant.

Elle déglutit alors qu'elle détournait les yeux vers lui. "Il ne m'a pas apprécié au début, et pour dire la vérité, je ne l'aimais pas beaucoup non plus..."

"Je peux difficilement croire que quelqu'un puisse ne pas vous apprécier." dit-il en lui donnant un petit demi-sourire.

Elle sourit, reconnaissante. "Vous ne m'avez pas aimé au début." lui rappela-t-elle.

"Je ne vous connaissais pas." para-t-il. "et plus j'en apprend, plus je veux en savoir...."

Elle avala sa salive alors qu'il avançait d'un pas vers elle.

"Vous êtes sûr de ça ?" demanda-t-elle, baissant les yeux pendant un moment.

"Oui ."

"Parce que je suis la femme qui a suggéré à vous et vos supérieurs de me laissé ré-écrire le continuum espace-temps pour que je suis rentrer chez moi..."

"Je sais." dit-il, s'arrêtant à seulement quelque centimètres d'elles.

"Je viens d'un autre monde."

"Et bien, vous savez...Les Hommes viennent de Mars et tout ça..." dit-il avec un haussement d'épaules.

Elle laissé échapper un rire inattendu alors qu'elle levait les yeux plus sérieusement. "Vous êtes sûr que vous voulez ça ?"

"Je suis un homme simple, Helene."

Elle se mordit l'intérieur des joues. Elle voulait lui demander de l'appeler Samantha, Sam, ou Carter. Elle ne voulait plus être Helene Foss. Elle ne voulait plus être un professeur de maths. Elle voulait vivre la vie qu'elle supposée vivre.

"J'ai dit quelque chose de mal, n'est-ce pas ? " dit-il, remarquant son changement d'expression.

"Ce n'est pas vous." assura-t-elle. "C'est...tout...ça..."

"Le fait que je ne soit pas votre Jack O'Neill ?"

Elle secoua la tête. "Non juste ça. C'est...être Helene Foss. C'est être un professeur de maths. C'est...ne pas pouvoir voir mes amis."

"Écoutez, Sam." dit-il, utilisant son nom. "Vous êtes coincé ici, n'est-ce pas?"

Elle hocha la tête.

"Ne méritez-vous pas un peu de repos après tout ce que vous avez fait pour votre monde ? Ne méritez vous pas une vie normale, comme n'importe qui d'autre ?"

"C'est juste ça, Jack." dit-elle en le regardant sérieusement. "Pour moi, ça...ce n'est pas normal."

"Vous préféreriez être en train de courir à travers l'univers, en étant amoureuse de votre officier supérieur, à la place d'être professeur de mathématiques et trouver un peu de consolation dans les bras de quelqu'un qui pourrait vraiment très bien s'occuper de vous si vous lui en donniez l'opportunité ."

Il avait marqué un point.

"Je suis désolée." dit-elle, faisant sortir son humeur mélancolique de son esprit. "Vous avez raison. Je suis en train de gâcher ça pour vous. Et pour moi."

"Je n'ai jamais dit que vous gâchiez ça pour moi." dit-il sérieusement. "Mais je ne voudrais pas rater quelque chose qui pourrait être vraiment super parce que vous êtes effrayée..."

"Vous me connaissez déjà plus que vous ne le pensez." assura-t-elle, quelque peu affective.

"Vraiment ?"

Elle acquiesça avant de détourner le regard vers le télescope. "Alors...les étoiles ?"

"Les étoiles." dit-il avec un sourire.

Le Jack O'Neill de cette réalité temporelle pouvait être différent du sien, mais celui-là avait quelques qualités aussi attachantes.


	8. Lunch

_**8. **_**Lunch**

_Déjeuné_

_Plusieurs semaines plus tard:_

"N'oubliez pas l'interrogation la semaine prochaine," annonça Sam à la classe alors qu'il finissaient de revoir le chapitre. "Si vous avez des questions pendant que vous révisez, n'hésitez pas à venir dans mon bureau, et je vous aiderai à travailler vos questions. Passez un bon week-end."

Elle descendit du podium et commença à rassembler ses papier et son ordinateur, les rangeant dans sa pochette d'ordinateur portable.

Les étudiants sortirent rapidement de la salle de classe pendant que quelques retardataires s'approchaient d'elle avec des questions.

C'était seulement quelque minutes avant qu'elle ne puisse retourner dans son bureau. Un homme familier aux cheveux gris se tenant devant sa porte, et elle sourit doucement. "Hey, étranger," le salua-t-elle alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers la porte.

"Dr. Foss." dit-il avec une grand sourire pendant qu'il lui prenait son sac. Elle déverrouilla la porte du bureau, et l'ouvrit, l'invitant à entrer.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais là?" questionna-t-elle alors qu'elle fermait la porte.

"J'ai pensé que je pourrais te surprendre et t'inviter à manger." dit-il en déposant son sac.

"Ce serait génial." admit-elle avec un petit sourire

"Cool." dit-il avec un large sourire.

"Je n'ai pas d'autre cours avant deux heures, donc, je suis à toi." dit-elle pendant qu'elle se penchait et embrassa gentiment ses lèvres.

"Parfait." murmura-t-il alors qu'il captura ses lèvres encore une fois.

"Combien de temps as-tu pour manger?" demanda—elle alors qu'il se redressait.

"J'ai tout un jour, alors je suis tout à toi." dit-il alors qu'il lui ouvrait la porte de son bureau.

"J'aime bien entendre ça." admit-elle avec un grand sourire.

Il ria, appréciateur alors qu'il attendait qu'elle parte. "Après toi."

Elle sortit du bureau et le verrouilla derrière elle. "Alors, où allons-nous?"

"Où tu voudras."

"Hm..." dit-elle avec un sourire amusé. Soudain, quelque chose lui traversa l'esprit, et elle lui jeta un coup d'oeil "En fait, il y a quelque chose que j'ai voulu faire depuis longtemps."

"OK." dit-il, curieux.

"Je conduirai." dit-elle avec un sourire espiègle.

-

"J'adore tes idées." dit-il, cognant affectueusement son épaule avec la sienne alors qu'ils marchaient près la collection de lys d'eau devant la Rencontre Tropical qui était exposée au Conservatoire de Marjorie McNeely .

"Merci. Je les adore aussi." plaisanta-t-elle.

Dans un geste impétueux comme seul Jack O'Neill savait les faire, il se retourna, pris sa main et l'attira plus près de lui.

Elle inspira doucement alors qu'elle levait la tête pour le regarder dans les yeux.

"Alors...les lys d'eau..."

"Un symbole, Jack." dit-elle, partageant un regard tendre avec lui. "Un symbole."

Il sourit alors qu'il replaçait gentiment une mèche de ses longs cheveux blonds derrière son oreille . "C'est une vue vraiment magnifique, Helene."

"Tu ne parles pas des lys, n'est-ce pas ?" murmura-t-elle ressentant comme une faiblesse dans ses genoux à cette proximité.

Il ricana. "Non."

"Je suis logique habituellement,"dit-elle, rougissant alors qu'elle recouvrait ses sens. "Mais toi...tu me fais sentir si..." Comme si elle essayait de prouver ce qu'elle disait, elle était incapable de donner une description précise de ses sentiments.

"Bon retour." dit-il avec un grand sourire alors qu'il laissait son doigt glisser sur sa joue. Il fit une pause pendant un moment avant de la regarder. "Je t'aime, Helene."

Elle leva les yeux vers lui. "Je...Je...t'aime aussi, Jack."

Il sourit gentiment alors qu'il se penchait pour l'embrasser.

"Papa ?"

Sam s'écarta instantanément de Jack alors qu'il se retournait pour regarder son fils. "Charlie..." dit-il, surpris.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Hahaha... Désolé, mais moi ça m'a fait rire. J'aimerais vraiment pas être à la place d'aucun des trois : le fils surprend son père en train d'embrasser son prof, le père se fait surprendre en train d'embrasser le prof de son fils, et le prof se fait choper en train d'embrasser le père de son élève... Bonjour la honte !

A bientôt pour le prochain chapitre !!


	9. Charlie

**9. Charlie**

Le trajet jusqu'à une épicerie pour manger fut long et tendu d'après l'opinion de Sam. Jack avait pris sa main dans la sienne pendant qu'ils marchaient, et elle pouvait sentir le regard désapprobateur de Charlie sur ce geste.

"Helene ? Comme d'habitude ?" demanda Jack alors qu'ils atteignaient une table.

"S'il te plaît." dit-elle en acquiesçant.

"Charlie ?"

"Pas faim." grogna le jeune adulte.

Sam se raidit alors que Jack haussa les épaules. "D'accord alors...Je reviens tout de suite."

Sam inspira profondément alors qu'elle regardait le jeune homme hargneux s'asseoir en face d'elle. "Alors, tu aimes le conservatoire?" questionna-t-elle, essayant d'engager avec lui une petite discussion inoffensive.

"C'était un devoir pour ma classe d'Ecologie. En quelque sorte. J'allais réviser pour votre contrôle de maths."

Elle sourit, mal à l'aise alors qu'elle prenait note qu'elle devrait rester silencieuse.

"Donc, vous êtes la petite amie." dit-il, se rasseyant de manière à pourvoir l'étudier.

"Je suis la petite amie..." acquiesça-t-elle en déglutissant.

"Comment vous vous êtes rencontrés ?"

"Il m'a sauvé la vie." dit-elle, essayant de ne par penser aux nombreuse fois où "son" Jack O'Neill lui avait sauvé les fesses sous le feu ennemi.

"Il est bon pour ça."

"Oui, il l'est." acquiesça-t-elle.

"Quand vous vous êtes rencontrés ?"

"Seulement il y a quelques mois, avant que je n'accepte le poste à St. Paul."

"Et vous avez commencer à sortir ensemble..." continua-t-il.

"On s'est rencontré dans un autre Barnes et Noble quelque semaines après mon professorat."

Le silence régnat pendant un moment avant qu'elle ne rassemble son courage. "Je sais ce que c'est, tu sais."

"Ce qu'est quoi ?"

"Ce que c'est quand ton père a des rendez-vous après que ta mère soit morte."

"Oh ?"

Elle hocha la tête. "Ma mère est morte quand j'avais quinze ans. Et mon père quand j'en avais trente-six. Crois moi, mon père a eu des rendez-vous."

"Est-il déjà sorti avec vos professeurs ?"

Elle secoua la tête. "Non." admit-elle.

"Alors, pardonnez moi si je pense que ça n'est pas pareil."

Elle inspira profondément. "Écoute, je ne veux pas remplacer ta mère. Je veux juste voir ton père heureux, et j'ai l'impression que c'est aussi ce que tu veux."

Il l'étudia, quelque peu sceptique.

"Je sais que j'ai déjà deux mauvais points contre moi." admit-elle. "Je ne suis pas ta mère, mais je sort avec ton père, et je suis ton professeur."

Il acquiesça doucement.

"Mais j'aimerais être ton amie." dit-elle sincèrement. "Après tout, je ne vais pas toujours être ton professeur."

Il soupira doucement alors qu'il détournait les yeux vers son père qui était encore en train d'attendre. "Mon père n'a jamais eu plus d'un rendez-vous après la mort de ma mère."

Sam déglutit, tournant elle aussi son regard vers Jack.

"Elle était l'amour de sa vie."

"Je sais." dit Sam, détournant les yeux vers Charlie sérieusement. "C'était une femme bien."

Ses sourcils de se froncèrent. "Vous avez aussi connu ma mère?"

Sam déglutit alors qu'elle se rendit compte de son erreur. "je l'ai rencontrée une fois. Il y a longtemps." Elle se mordit l'intérieur des joues. "Elle t'aimait beaucoup, et elle aimait beaucoup ton père."

Charlie ravala ses larmes pendant qu'il levait les yeux vers elle. "Oui, c'est vrai."

"Je ne suis pas Sara." dit-elle sérieusement. "Mais je tiens à ton père. Beaucoup. Et je peux dire combien ta désapprobation à propos de notre relation le blesse."

Charlie acquiesça doucement. "Vous direz à mon père j'ai du aller en classe ?"

"Tu es sûr que tu ne peux pas rester ?"

"Je dois réfléchir à certaine chose." admit-il.

"Je lui dirait." promit-elle sérieusement.

"Merci."dit-il en se levant.

"Pas de problème." répondit-elle sincèrement..

Jack s'approcha de la table avec un plateau dans les mains. "Où est allé Charlie?"

"Il avait cours." dit-elle en tournant son regard vers lui.

"Il ne pouvait pas rester pour me parler de ça ?"

elle toucha sa main pendant qu'il s'asseyait à ses côtés. "Donne lui un peu d'espace. C'est dur."

Il la regarda, quelque peu surpris.

"Je te l'ai dit. Ma mère est morte lorsque j'avais quinze ans. Mon père lorsque j'en avait trente-six. J'ai assez d'expérience pour ce qui est de l'univers des rendez-vous des pères."

"Ah." dit-il e hochant la tête.

"Il veux juste que tu sois heureux." dit-elle doucement. "Et il doit réfléchir sur le fais que je fasse ça pour toi."

"Tu le fais." dit-il, en la regardant alors qu'elle jouait avec quelques uns de ses cheveux fou .

Elle lui donna un sourire affectueux. "Et tu me rend heureuse, Jack. Ce qui n'est pas un exploit facile en ces jours."

"Mais c'est toujours un plaisir."

Elle souri doucement alors qu'elle se penchait pour l'embrasser à nouveau.

Un cri les interrompit, et Sam tourna instinctivement les yeux en essayant de déterminer ce qu'il se passait et fournir de l'aide là ou c'était nécessaire.

Un flash la pris par surprise alors que la voix d'une femme cria de nouveau. "C'EST SAMANTHA CARTER!"


	10. Reporters

**Reporters**

_Journalistes_

Il y eu un coup à la porte de la maison de Sam, et elle inspira alors qu'elle regardait Jack. "Le Major Stringham a des plans pour venir et contrôler les dégâts." rappela-t-elle. "Mais je ne veux pas ouvrir si c'est juste un autre journaliste..."

"Laisse moi voir qui c'est." dit Jack, en touchant gentiment son bras, alors qu'il se dirigeait pour jeter un coup d'œil à travers le judas.

"Dr. Foss, c'est le Major Stringham de l'Air Force! Ouvrez !" annonça Stringham depuis l'autre côté.

"Ouvre lui." dit Sam en acquiesçant.

Il inspira, en ouvrant et fermant rapidement la porte pour que seul le Major puisse passer.

Sam remarque tout de suite combien l'apparence de Stringham paraissait ébouriffée alors qu'elle se tenait dans l'entrée pendant un moment. "C'était...un cauchemar." annonça-t-elle finalement.

"On vous a entendue." dit Jack , lui prenant son manteau.

"Juste, donc je sais que que je dois faire pour fixer ça – qu'est-ce que vous faites ?"

"Faites ?" demanda Sam, soulevant un sourcil.

"Qu'avez vous dit ? Et à qui l'avez vous dit?"

"Nous étions à un déjeuner," expliqua Sam, essayant de rester au moins quelque peu calme. "Je me suis penché pour embrasser mon petit ami – dont le fils venait juste de nous quitter parce qu'il ne voulait pas que son père ai de rendez-vous – et soudainement, tout l'enfer se déchaîna et ils ont pris une photo de moi."

Stringham jeta un coup d'œil à l'endroit où jack était assis sur le canapé, et il hocha la tête affirmativement. Elle soupira avant de regarder de nouveau Sam. "Avez-vous un bureau où je pourrais passer un coup de téléphone ?"

Sam acquiesça. Elle souleva un bras d'où ils étaient croisé sur sa poitrine et pointa l'entrée. "Deuxième porte sur la droite."

"Merci." dit le Major, hochant la tête alors qu'elle se dépêchait d'y aller.

Jack jeta un coup d'œil à Sam. "Viens là." invita-t-il, désignant une place à ses côtés.

"Je me sens comme si j'étais une bizarrerie de la nature," admit-elle alors qu'elle s'essayait à côté de lui. Il passa un bras autour de ses épaules, réconfortant.

"Tu n'es pas une bizarrerie de la nature." assura-t-il.

"En vivant le reste de ma vie dans une réalité temporelle alternée de celle où je suis née ?" questionna-t-elle, haussant un sourcil. "Ce n'est pas naturel."

"Helene, toutes choses arrivent pour une raison. C'est quelque chose que j'ai appris de cette relation. Si tu n'avais pas été le professeur de Charlie, je ne t'aurais jamais revue, et nous ne serions pas assis juste ici. Je n'aurais pas été là pour te dire que tout va bien se passer."

Elle réussi à faire un petit demi-sourire. "C'est vrai."

"Et je te le promets – tout va bien se passer."

"Comment tu le sais ?"

"Je le sais parce que ce genre d'histoire ne durent qu'une semaine. Si elles sont vraiment juteuses, elles durent un mois. Mais il n'y a rien de juteux à propos d'un professeur de maths qui ressemble juste à une astronaute morte. Je lui donne un jour."

"Tu penses?" demanda-t-elle, son cœur s'allégeant.

Il hocha la tête.

"Est-ce trop tard pour teindre mes cheveux en bruns et prendre un accent anglais(1)?" plaisanta-t-elle alors qu'elle posait sa joue sur son épaule.

Il pouffa de rire alors que Stringham revenait.

"Quoi ?" demanda Sam, remarquant l'expression qu'elle avait sur le visage.

"Ils vous veulent à l'Oprah."

Sam pâlit. "Excusez-moi?"

"L'Air Force s'est arrangé pour que vous alliez à l'Oprah et dissiper les rumeurs qui disent que vous êtes Samatha Carter."

"Vous plaisantez ?" demanda-t-elle sous le choc. "Je ne peux pas dissiper les rumeurs qui disent que je suis Samantha Carter parce que JE SUIS SAMANTHA CARTER!"

"Helene, respire." calma Jack gentiment pendant qu'il lui frottait tendrement le dos.

"Arrête de m'appeler comme ça." dit-elle, s'éloignant de lui dans une complète rage.

Elle se leva avec un soupir, regardant les deux officier de l'Air Force. "Écoutez, j'ai besoin d'être seule, OK?"

Stringham acquiesça pendant que Jack se levait doucement. Sam pouvait voir combien il voulait l'embrasser et lui dire que tout allait s'arranger, mais il ne le fit pas, par respect pour son désir d'être seule. "Je t'appellerais demain." dit-il après un moment.

Elle hocha doucement la tête. "OK."

Ils se dirigèrent tout les deux vers la porte, et Sam soupira. "Vous devriez passer par la porte de derrière. Vous devriez probablement avoir moins de monde là-bas."

Ils se retournèrent avec des sobres signes de tête alors qu'ils suivaient sa suggestion. Ils sortir par la porte, et Sam soupira alors qu'elle regardait l'horloge. La soudaine réalisation qu'elle ne pourrait jamais revenir pour ses classes de l'après-midi lui fit un pincement sur le haut de son nez, à cause de la frustration.

0o0o0o0o0o0o

(1) C'est moi où l'auteur fait référence à Sanctuary ?

Merci à tous pour vos reviews !

A bientôt pour le prochain chapitre !!


	11. Comfort

**Comfort**

_Consolation _

Son téléphone portable vibra le matin suivant, forçant Sam à lever les yeux de son bol de Froot Loops. Les journalistes était toujours en train de camper dans son jardin, elle ne pouvait pas vérifier ses e-mails sans voir quelque chose à propos de "Samantha Carter – Morte ou Vivante", et elle devait toujours aller chez Oprah. Elle soupira doucement alors qu'elle s'avançait pour prendre le téléphone. Elle ne voulait parler à personne à moins que ce ne soit le Président, l'appelant pour lui dire qu'elle pouvait rentrer à la maison.

L'ID du celui qui appelait indiqua "Jack O'Neill", et elle fit un inconfortable sourire. Il lui avait dit qu'il allait l'appeler, et si elle ne répondait pas, il le prendrait probablement personnellement. Particulièrement avec la façon dont elle s'était emportée contre lui le jour d'avant. Elle posa sa cuiller et fini d'avaler avant d'ouvrir le téléphone. "Salut, Jack."

"Salut." la salua-t-il, sobrement. "Comment tu te sens ?"

"Je vais bien," dit-elle avec un petit soupir.

"Les journalistes sont toujours là ?"

"Ouais." admit-elle. "Mais, sans le bon côté des choses, le Président de l'université lui-même, a appelé pour me décharger du travail jusqu'à ce tout puisse être résolu. Il a dit qu'il avait un TA qui s'occuperait de ma classe jusqu'à ce que je revienne."

"Il adore probablement la publicité. Il rend l'université plus célèbre dans les esprits des gens quand leurs enfants chercherons à entrer dans une université."

"Exactement."

Ils tombèrent dans un affreux silence, et Sam se mordit l'intérieur des joues. "Je suis désolée pour hier."

"Pas besoin de t'excuser."

"Si, je le dois." insista-t-elle. "Tu as été génial pendant tout ça. Tu as éloigné les journalistes de mon visage, tu m'as reconduit chez moi, tu es resté jusqu'à ce que je te dise de partir... Et je t'ai crié dessus. Je n'aurais pas du faire ça."

"Tu étais stressée, Helene."

Elle soupira à l'utilisation de son nom de couverture. "Oui...Oui, je l'étais..."

"Sont-ils encore passé au dessus de toi pour l'interview chez Oprah?"

"Je pense même qu'ils vont essayer," admit-elle.

"C'est moche." sympathisa-t-il. "Mais il y a des chose pire, non ?"

Elle se raidit alors qu'elle révélait la raison pour laquelle elle était le plus effrayée de son passage à la télévision. "Comme emmener mon père et mon frère au spectacle pour vérifier si je ne peux pas être vraiment qui ils pensent que je suis."

"Ouais..." dit-il après un moment de méditation. "Comme ça..."

Des larmes, qui voulaient tomber, lui piquèrent les yeux. "Je ne..." commença-t-elle, vulnérable alors que les larmes commençaient à couler sur ses joues. "Je ne veux pas les blesser...comme ça..."

"Tu veux que je vienne ?" demanda-t-il, doucement.

"Je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit la meilleur chose à faire...pas avec tous ces journalistes..."

"Je passerais au delà d'eux. Veux-tu que je vienne ?"

"J'aimerais bien." admit-elle après un moment.

"Je serais bientôt là." promit-il.

"Merci," murmura-t-elle, reconnaissante.

"Toujours." dit-il alors qu'il raccrochait.

Elle se tendit alors qu'elle repensait à la dernière fois où ''son'' Jack lui avait dit ça.

_"Merci, monsieur."_

_"Pour quoi ?"_

_"Pour être là pour moi."_

_"Toujours."_

Elle sentit les larmes couler sur ses joues plus rapidement au souvenir de ''son'' Jack et aussi au souvenir de son père, qui est mort peu après cela.

Elle pleurait encore quelques minutes plus tard, quand Jack arriva. Sans un mot, il l'attira dans les bras et la tint pendant qu'elle pleurait sa vie perdue.


	12. Oprah

**Oprah**

Sam inspira brusquement alors qu'elle attendait en coulisse pour être présentée à l'audience en attente.

"Beaucoup d'entre vous savent que durant ces derniers jours, cela n'a pas été très clair si le Commandant de Mission Samantha Carter avait vraiment survécu à la mission ou pas. Et comme beaucoup d'entre vous le savent, aucun corps n'a été actuellement récupéré sur le lieu du crash, ce qui est la base de beaucoup de spéculations. Aujourd'hui, nous avons une femme qui a été photographiée à St. Paul, dans le Minnesota la semaine dernière."

Il y eu des applaudissement alors que Sam fut poussée jusqu'à l'estrade, habillé d'un indescriptible costume bleu et pompeux.

Elle réussi a faire un inconfortable et nerveux sourire alors qu'elle serrait la main d'Oprah, et s'assit sur une chaise.

"C'est bien de vous avoir dans le show, Dr. Foss."

"C'est bien d'être là," dit-elle, un sourire forcé aux lèvres.

"Alors, pouvez-vous vous présenter vous-même à l'audience ?" demanda-t-elle (Oprah), curieuse.

"J'aimerais bien. Mon nom est Helene Foss. J'ai un doctorat en mathématiques de UCLA, et j'enseigne actuellement l'éducation générale des mathématiques à l'université de St. Paul dans le Minnesota."

"Comme je suis sûre que vous le savez, le Commandant de Mission Samantha Carter a été tuée il y a quatre ans quand la navette spatial _Intrepide_ a expérimenté des difficultés techniques."

Sam acquièsça. "Les moteurs principaux ont faibli jusqu'à lâcher avant qu'ils ne puissent atteindre une orbite sûre ou une platement forme d'atterrissage secondaire . On a signalé que le pilote automatique avait aussi lâché, forçant Samantha Carter à rester dedans pour le piloter. J'ai regardé les infos comme tous le monde."

"Donc, vous savez aussi qu'un corps n'a jamais été retrouvé."

"Oui." dit-elle en hochant la tête. "Et depuis lors, les gens qui ne me connaissait pas personnellement m'ont confondu avec elle."

"Y a-t-il une chance que vous soyez Samantha Carter?"

Sam secoua la tête alors qu'elle soupirait silencieusement. "Non."

"Comment ce fait-il que vous pouviez avoir une telle ressemblance sans réellement être elle ?" demanda Oprah, curieuse.

"Eh bien, je suppose que c'est un hasard de la génétique." Elle haussa les épaules. "Parfois, vous trouver quelqu'un qui a une très lointaine connexion à vous et qui semble correspondre presque parfaitement à votre description"

Elle regarda dans l'assistance, reconnaissante de voir Jack et Charlie là, lui offrant le soutien silencieux dont elle avait besoin. Elle fut soudainement reconnaissante pour la bonne façon dont Jack et Sara avait élevé le jeune homme. Au moment où les médias l'avait traquée, il s'était levé et l'avait aussi soutenue comme son père .

"Vous devez admettre, Dr. Foss, que votre histoire personnelle est un petit peu floue. Un peu difficile à rassembler avant tôt cette année."

Sam de raidit. "Je travaillait comme consultante avec la Navy sur quelques projets. Je suppose qu'ils n'étaient pas vraiment enthousiaste à l'idée d'avoir d'autre personnes qui sachent ce que je faisais."

"Et que faisiez vous?"

"Si je vous le disais, je briserais des clauses de confidentialité." dit-elle, sérieusement.

"Eh bien, nous devons couper pour la publicité," dit Oprah, se tournant vers la caméra. "Mais quand nous reviendrons, nous allons continuer de parler avec le Dr. Helene Foss –la sœur jumelle virtuelle du Commandant de Mission Samantha Carter."

Sam soupira de soulagement alors que les caméras s'éloignaient d'elle doucement. Un moment plus tard, elle repéra Stringham dans les coulisses, affichant une expression très sérieuse sur le visage. Encore une fois, Sam réalisa que si ceci échouait, elle pourrait faire face à de sérieuses conséquences.

Elle regarda de nouveau Jack qui lui offrait un sourire de soutien. Je t'aime, dit-il du bout des lèvres.

Elle lui retourna son sourire avec cependant un tremblement dans le sien.

Les quelques moments suivant passèrent trop rapidement, et les caméras zoomèrent de nouveau sur Oprah. "Aujourd'hui, nous accueillons le Dr. Helene Foss de l'université de St. Paul , qui est la femme qui a été confondue avec le Commandant de Mission Samantha Carter la semaine dernière." Oprah se retourna vers Sam. "Avec l'infime chance que vous soyez la femme que vous clamez ne pas être," commença-t-elle. "Nous avons invité quelques personnes sur le plateau."

Sam se tendit alors qu'Oprah se retournait pour les présenter. "Le Major Mark Carter de l'US Air Force," commença-t-elle.

Sam resta bouche bée alors qu'elle voyait son frère marcher sur le plateau en un costume bleu.

"Sa femme, Maggie, et leur fils de deux ans, Jacob."

C'était faux. Tout faux. Mark était devenu un comptable. Il avait épousé Lisa, son amour de lycée. Ils avaient trois enfants maintenant: Matt, Kimberly, et Ashley.

Mark s'approcha d'elle, et se tint debout. Il souleva son bras, quelque peu froidement, et elle lui serra la main.

"Finalement, nous avons un invité de plus."

Sam regarda derrière elle alors qu'elle finissait de serrer la main de Maggie. Maintenant venait son père.

"La mère du Commandant de Mission Samantha Carter, Thea."

Les yeux de Sam s'emplirent d'eau alors qu'elle voyait la femme monter sur le plateau. Vingt-trois ans de fines lignes et de rides avait été ajoutées à son visage, mais c'était elle. Se tenant devant elle, c'était sa mère.

"Sammie ?" demanda la vielle femme en la fixant.

"Je suis..." Elle lutta, essayant de garder son calme alors qu'elle fixait le visage de la femme qu'elle avait le plus aimé et admiré dans toute sa vie. "Tellement désolée pour votre perte."

-

Sam fut silencieuse alors qu'ils retournaient du studio à leur hôtel.

"Ça a du être dur de voir la famille du Commandant Carter," dit Charlie, doucement, alors qu'il jetait un coup d'œil à la petite amie de son père.

Sam détourna les yeux alors qu'elle inspira. "Ouais."

"Est-ce que sa mère vous a fait regretter la votre?" demanda-t-elle, faisant la conversation.

"Charlie..." gronda gentiment son père alors qu'il remarquait les larmes que Sam luttait à cacher .

"Désolé." marmonna-t-il.

"C'est bon, Jack." murmura-t-elle, touchant gentiment son genou. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Charlie. "Oui, ma mère m'a manquée quand j'ai vu la sienne. J'ai souhaité un moment que j'eus été sa fille et qu'elle eut été ma mère parce que...alors...nous pourrions ne pas être aussi brisées à l'intérieur que nous le sommes."

Jack la serra doucement alors qu'ils se penchait pour embrasser le hautde sa tête. "Je suis tellement désolé que tu aies du faire ça," chuchota-t-il doucement.

Elle lui fit un sourire reconnaissant en dépit de ses larmes. "Je suis juste contente de t'avoir eu pour m'aider à traverser ça."

"Je t'aime, Helene." assura-t-il. "Rien ne peut changer ça maintenant."

"Je t'aime aussi, Jack." murmura-t-elle pendant qu'elle se penchait pour l'embrasser tendrement. Avec tous les souvenirs de l'autre Jack, c'était ce Jack qui comptait maintenant. C'était ce Jack qui essuyait ses larmes, et c'était ce Jack qui la tenait étroitement quand elle avait besoin d'une étreinte.


	13. Froot Loops

Pardonnez cette longue attente, j'avais pas mal de truc à faire ^^' (oral d'allemeand demain ToT et je commence une fic d'Harry Potter). J'essaierais de traduire le chapitre 14 le plus vite possible !

Merci à tous pour vos reviews !!

**Froot Loops**

"Je ne savais pas ce que tu voulais pour le petit-déjeuner," dit Jack alors qu'il entrait dans leur chambre d'hôtel le matin suivant avec un plateau de nourriture. "Je sais que tu ne voulais voire personne avec tout ce vacarme, donc je t'ai pris un assortiment de choses. Fais le moi savoir s'il y a quelque chose différent de ce que tu veux, et j'enverrais Charlie en bas."

Le plateau portait un Danois, un muffin, des toasts, des yaourts, de la farine d'avoine, deux œufs durs, et même une sélection de gaufres belges.

"C'est génial," dit-elle avec un sourire reconnaissant.

"Tu veux quelque chose d'autres, n'est-ce pas ?" dit-il sérieusement.

Elle se mordit la lèvre, quelque peu nerveuse. "Je sais que c'est étrange, mais...Froot Loops...ils sont comme ma nourriture de réconfort..."

"Alors, ce sera des Froot Loops." annonça-t-il pendant qu'il toquait à la porte de la chambre. "Hey, Charlie !"

"Ouais, Papa ?"

"Apporte quelques Froot Loops d'en-bas, huh?"

"Pas de problèmes, Papa."

"C'est un bon enfant." dit-elle, en jetant un coup d'œil à son petit ami avec un tendre sourire.

"Je pense que je le garderais," plaisanta-t-il, de bonne nature.

"Penses-tu que tu ne voudras jamais d'autre enfant ?" demanda-t-elle, spontanément.

"Tout de suite ?" demanda-t-il avec un petit rire. "Je ne penses pas que nous soyons assez sérieux pour ça."

Elle lui donna un sourire chagriné alors qu'elle secouait la tête. "Non, je voulais dire...un jour..."

"Et bien, ça serait un peu étrange avec Charlie qui a grandi..."

"Mais..."

"Mais ouais," dit-il en acquiesçant. "Avec la bonne femme et au bon moment, J'adorerais avoir plus d'enfants."

Elle hochant la tête, étudiant lentement sa réponse.

"Et toi ?"

"Moi ?"

"Tu veux des enfants ?"

Elle acquiesça. "Oui. Bien sûr. Qui ne le veux pas ?"

Il l'étudia pendant un moment. "Avec mon ancienne vie...les enfants étaient un peu...infaisables."

"Ça n'est jamais supposé être commode." dit-il avec un sourire amusé.

Elle rit, appréciative avant qu'elle ne se morde la lèvre. "J'ai été fiancée avec un gars une fois...il était flic, et il voulait des enfants, un chien...et je ne pouvais pas arrêter de me demander qui serait allé récupérer les enfants à la garderie si j'étais en mission sur un autre monde. Qui nourrirait le chien si quelque chose arrivait à Pete et que je ne pourrais pas rentrer à la maison parce que j'avais aussi des ennuis ?"

"Ils appelleraient les voisins." plaisanta Jack, gentiment.

Elle sourit, reconnaissant le même sens de l'humour dans ce Jack que dans celui qui a existé dans sa réalité temporelle. "Je suppose que toutes mes excuses sur le pourquoi je ne devrais pas avoir d'enfants sont parties si je suis coincée dans cette réalité temporelle."

"Coincée..." dit-il, son visage s'assombrissant.

"Non, non...je ne voulais pas le dire de cette façon..." dit-elle, réalisant combien elle avait pu le faire se sentir mal.

"Alors de quelle façon voulais tu le dire ?" demanda-t-il avec un soupir.

"Jack, ce n'est pas la façon dont les choses sont supposées être...ce n'est pas la façon dont le monde est supposé être."

"Et de quelle façon est-il supposé être, Helene ?" demanda-t-il, en colère. "J'ai enduré ton attitude mélancolique depuis des mois! J'ai donné et donné et donné, et c'est comme arracher une dent de te faire me voir pour qui je suis vraiment."

Elle se tendit alors qu'elle baisait les yeux de honte sur le sol.

"Quel est le problème avec un monde où mon fils n'est pas mort ? Où ta mère n'est pas morte dans un accident de voiture ? Et où le monde n'a pas besoin d'être sauvé tous les jours ?"

Elle leva les yeux sur lui avec un regard suprêmement blessé, et il soupira alors qu'il le remarqua. "Parfois, Helene, quand je t'embrasse, je peux sentir que tu ne m'embrasses pas moi. Tu embrasses l'autre Jack. L'autre O'Neill. Et pendant un moment, j'ai pensé que ça ne me dérangeait pas. Mais maintenant..."

Il y eut un coup à la porte. "Froot Loops," appela Charlie.

"Juste une seconde," retourna Jack. Il tourna la tête pour regarder Sam dont les yeux était cuisant de larmes. "Écoute, peut-être qu'on a besoin d'une pause. Réfléchis si nous voulons cela ou pas."

Sam déglutit alors qu'il se tournait et qu'il ouvrait la porte. "Merci, Charlie." dit-il, prenant le bol et le carton lait de son fils. Il les posa sur le buffet, ouvrant la bouche pour parler avant de la refermer encore et de marcher vers la porte.

Sam ferma ses yeux alors que de chaude larmes lui piquèrent les yeux. "Merde," murmura-t-elle, en colère. Que pouvait-elle faire pour réparer ça ?

"Il mangeait des Froot Loops pour le petit déjeuner," chuchota-t-elle. "Pas de la farine d'avoine comme toi."

Jack fit une pause.

"Il regardait les Simpsons et n'importe quoi avec Mary Steenburgen ou Uma Thurman dedans, dans son temps libre," continua-t-elle doucement. "Il ne lisait pas de littérature classique comme toi tu le fais. Pour l'amour du ciel, il pêchait dans un étang qui n'avait pas de poissons !"

Il se tourna doucement alors que les larmes coulaient sur ses joues (celles de Sam). "Il a sauvé ma vie trop de fois pour que je m'en souvienne même. Et il était toujours là pour moi."

Jack soupira, se retournant vers la porte.

"Mais nous ne pouvions jamais avoir ce que toi et moi avons." continua-t-elle. "Il était mon officier supérieur, et autant que nous ne voulions pas admettre que ça affectait notre relation, ça le faisait. Nous avons passé tant d'années à cacher notre relation, si on peut même l'appeler comme ça, de quelqu'un que nous n'avons jamais vraiment pu être ensemble comme toi et moi sommes ensemble."

Elle se mordit la lèvre alors qu'il se retournait pour lui faire face avec un soupçon de méfiance dans ses yeux.

"Et avoir Charlie dans ta vie a changé davantage notre relation." Il bougea encore pour partir, et elle continu rapidement. "Pour le meilleur Jack."

Elle fit quelque pas vers lui, presque hésitante. "Je suis désolée de t'avoir fait sentir que je pensais que ton monde était inférieur." Elle déglutit. "Il ne l'est pas, Jack. Il y a beaucoup de chose dans ce monde que j'aime encore plus que les choses dans mon monde. Comme le fait que ma mère soit vivante. Comme le fait que Charlie soit à l'université, et en voie pour le succès."

Il ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais rien ne sorti.

"Le problème est que ce monde, aussi magnifique soit-il, ne m'est pas familier. Et je sais qui a fait cela arriver. Il pense qu'il est un dieu, et durant les dix dernières années de ma vie, j'ai défais tout ce qu'il avait fait. C'est pourquoi j'ai du mal à accepter ces autres circonstances comme une bonne choses. C'est pourquoi parfois, je me sens ...coincée."

Maintenant, elle se tenait près de lui, et elle avança la main vers son visage. "Mais ce monde m'a donné quelque chose que monde monde ne pourrait jamais me donner. Toi. Même avec toutes tes similitudes, tu n'est pas le même Jack O'Neill qui est mort avant que je ne puisse arriver ici. Et peut-être que je continue de manger des Froot Loops parce qu'il a été une grande partie de ma vie pendant dix ans, mais j'espère que nous pouvons toujours... continuer cette relation. Parce que tu avais raison à notre premier rendez-vous. J'ai peur, et je condamne des chose parce que j'ai peur. Et il est temps que je réalise que ce que j'ai en face de moi est assez terrifiant."

Il se tenait là, sans réaction ou mots, pendant plusieurs moments, et elle se raidit nerveusement.

"Qu'est ce que sont les Simpsons?" demanda-t-il finalement.

Elle sourit largement alors qu'elle réalisait qu'il l'avait pardonnée. "Je te parlerais d'eux après le petit déjeuné, hm?" dit-elle avec un sourire reconnaissant et amusé par sa plaisanterie.

"Et...Uma Thurman ?" questionna-t-il alors qu'elle prenait le plat des articles de petit déjeuner et qu'elle s'asseyait sur le lit.

"Ils ne disparaitront pas." dit-elle, secouant la tête, taquine.

"Ça ne te dérange pas ce monde avec un Colonel de l'Air Force ?" demanda-t-il, plus sobrement.

"Pas du tout, Jack." assura-t-elle alors qu'elle plaçait une gentille main sur sa poitrine et qu'elle se penchait pour l'embrasser doucement. "Ça me va bien."


	14. Christmas Shopping

**Christmas Shopping**

_Achats de Noël_

_Plusieurs mois plus tard :_

Sam descendit les trottoirs enneigés de Minneapolis , habillée dans un grand manteau en laine, une épaisse écharpe, des bottes, et des gants de cuir. On sentait que Noël approchait avec les couronnes qui décoraient les rues et les jours fériés affichés sur les portes des magasins.

Maintenant, si seulement elle pouvait savoir ce qu'elle devait prendre pour Jack pour Noël...

Une enseigne inhabituelle attira son attention, et elle s'approcha de l'affiche. Livres Rares et Anciens, lut-elle. Elle hésita un instant avant d'entrer dans le magasin.

"Puis-je vous aider à trouver quelque chose ?" demanda le vieux caissier en lui jetant un coup d'œil.

"Peut-être." dit-elle, pensive. "Je cherche un cadeau pour mon petit-ami..."

"Quelles sortes de choses l'intéressent ?"

"Les livres..." ria-t-elle. "C'est pourquoi je suis là."

"Aucun auteurs en particulier ?"

Sam inspira. "Eh bien, hum, je sais qu'il aime les classiques...et lorsqu'il m'a invité à sortir pour la première fois, j'ai acheté une anthologie de Sherlock Holmes en suivant ses conseils ."

"J'ai ici une des premières éditions du "Chien des Baskervilles" en stock." dit le caissier avec un grand sourire.

Elle leva les sourcils. "Vraiment ?"

"Oui."

"Puis-je la voir ?" demanda-t-elle avec un sourire pensif.

"Je pensais que vous n'alliez jamais demander." dit-il en souriant largement et il la laissa pour aller dans l'arrière-boutique.

Elle inspecta le livre pendant un moment avant de relever les yeux vers lui. "Maintenant, auriez-vous une idée pour son fils de vingt ans ?" demanda-t-elle avec un ricanement désabusé.

"Je ne suis pas un faiseur de miracle." ria-t-il.

"C'est génial." dit-elle avec un sourire reconnaissant alors qu'elle ouvrai sa sacoche pour payer le livre. "C'est parfait."

Elle sortit de la librairie avec son cadeau pour Jack dans la main lorsque son portable sonna.

"Allo ?" demanda-t-elle en ouvrant le portable pour qu'elle puisse répondre.

"Salut, ma beauté."

Elle fit un grand sourire. "Salut, Jack."

"Qu'es-tu en train de faire?"

"Du shopping."

"Pour moi ?"

"En effet," dit-elle avec un sourire.

"Hum...laisse moi deviner...c'est...une semaine avec moi dans le chalet avec tout les avec tout les calins qu'un homme peut vouloir !"

Elle rit doucement. "C'était un engagement."

"Woohoo!"

"Aucune suggestion sur ce que je pourrais prendre pour Charlie?" demanda-t-elle après un moment.

"Hum...non. Quand tu le sauras, tu me le dirais, Ok ?"

Elle rit. "Vraiment ?"

"Il est très difficile d'acheter des choses pour ce gosse!" insista Jack. "Il tiens ça de sa mère."

Elle sourit. "Ce n'est pas facile pour toi on plus, tu sais," plaisante-t-elle.

"Quoi ? Moi ?" demanda-t-il innocemment.

"Oui, toi." taquina-t-elle. "Mais j'ai réussi."

"Il n'y a rien que tu ne puisses pas faire," dit-il sciemment.

"Eh bien, qui sait ? Dans un autre vie, j'ai peut-être...fait exploser un soleil...ou quelque chose..." ria-t-elle. "Me donne un mauvais sens de la sécurité."

"Rien de plus faux si tu arrives à me donner un cadeau." dit-il avec affection. "J'ai entendu dire c'est difficile d'acheter des choses pour moi."

Elle sourit. "Et toi , Jack?"

"Je souhaiterais avoir un diner avec ma petite-amie favorite."

"Oh, tu en as plus d'une ?"

"Eh bien...J'ai beaucoup de charme..."

Elle secoua la tête. "Je suis dans Minneapolis, et j'adorerais diner avec toi."

"Génial. Peut-être qu'on pourrait s'aider mutuellement pour acheter un cadeau de Noël à Charlie."

"Ça ressemble à un plan."

"Donc, Jack, maintenant que tu sais que j'ai quelque chose pour toi pour Noël..." commença-t-elle, doucement.

"Uh-uh." dit-il en secouant la tête. "N'y penses même pas."

"Ne pas penser à quoi ?"

"Je ne te dirais pas ce que je t'ai pris pour Noël."

"Je me demandais seulement si tu avais déjà quelque chose..."

"C'est dans une semaine, Helene! Bien sur que j'ai quelque chose!"

"Tu n'as rien, n'est-ce pas ?" dit-elle avec un sourire connaisseur.

"Je...Je..."

"Tu veux aller faire du shopping pour que je te donne quelque pistes, hein ?"

"C'est...possible..." admit-il.

Elle secoua la tête tandis qu'elle déverrouillait la porte de sa voiture et cacha le cadeau dans la boite à gants. "Où dois-je te retrouver ce soit?"

"Que penses-tu de Barne et Noble, là où on a pris un café pour la première fois ?"

"C'est d'accord." dit-elle avec un grand sourire. "Quand ?"

"Je suis déjà sur la route pour la ville. Je pense pouvoir être là-bas dans cinquante minutes."

"On se voit là-bas." dit-elle en souriant.

Elle s'assit à une table du café avec une tasse de café en main, et une autre place en face d'elle alors qu'elle lisait un des magasines qui l'avaient prises par surprise. Rodney McKay – un millionnaire d'informatique dans cette réalité temporelle, a l'instar d'une autre réalité qu'elle avait visitée seulement quelques mois auparavant – se mariait Angelina Jolie dans le sud de la France pendant les vacances.

Elle secoua la tête, incrédule.

"Qu'a donc appris la joli demoiselle de si douteux à propos de cette amusante industrie ?"

Sam leva les yeux avec un sourire tandis qu'elle vit Jack se tenant au dessus d'elle. "Je connais ce gars." dit-elle, lui donnant un café alors qu'elle montrait la photo. "C'était un astrophysicien. Qui, euh...avait un peu craqué sur moi..."

"Eh bien, maintenant il a...Angelina Jolie..."

Elle se tourna vers lui avec un sourcil levé.

"Et j'ai la plus belle femme de tout l'univers." dit-il avec affection alors qu'il s'asseyait en face d'elle.

"Joli rattrapage." plaisanta-telle.

"Merci, merci..." sourit-il.

Elle reposa le magazine et pris une autre gorgée de café. "J'ai pris le mélange des vacances. J'ai pensé que ce serait approprié étant donné la saison."

Il pris une gorgée. "Ouaip, ça a le goût de Noël."

Elle pouffa de rire, appréciative. "Où devions nous commencer ?"

"Eh bien, Charlie aime le sport et l'espace..."

Elle acquiesça. "Je sais."

"Tu as des idées ?"

Elle haussa les épaules. "Je ne sais pas...aime-t-il les jeux vidéos où les émissions de télé?"

"Jeux vidéos...nous pouvons faire le sport ET l'espace!"

"Ça semble génial." dit Sam en riant.

"Cool." dit-il avec un grand sourire. "Je lui prendrais quelques trucs plus tard. Prête pour diner ?"

"Bien sûr. Où veux-tu aller?"

"Quelque part près d'ici. Pour que nous puissions avoir un ballade romantique sous la neige." dit-il, en faisant tressauter ses sourcils.

Elle sourit largement. "Ça semble génial."

Il pris sa main alors qu'ils sortirent de la libraire avec leur café en main.

"J'aime cette époque de l'année," admit Sam en se blottissant contre lui.

"Moi aussi." approuva-t-il en lui jetant un coup d'œil affectueux.

Elle se tourna et l'embrassa doucement .

Il sourit après un moment avant de regarder une vitrine. "Hey...approche," l'invita-t-il en la poussant devant la vitrine.

"Qu'est-ce que tu regardes ?" demanda-t-elle, curieuse.

Il montra les bijoux brillants derrière la fenêtre. "Tu amies quelque chose ?"

Elle se tendit alors qu'elle lui jetait un coup d'œil. "Euh..."

"Les colliers..."

"Oh." dit-elle avec un petit soupire. "J'étais...laisse tomber..."

"Je ne te demanderais pas de regarder les bagues." dit-il avec un petit rire. "Quand je te demanderais de m'épouser, tu ne verras rien venir."

Elle sourit doucement avant de réaliser qu'il avait utilisé le mot "quand". Oh mon Dieu (1) , pensa-t-elle même. Maintenant, elle réalisa presque instantanément, l'idée de se marier avec Jack O'Neill ne paraissait plus totalement malvenue.

Il remarqua son léger demi-sourire. "Quoi ? Tu vois quelque chose que tu aimes ?"

"Oui. Toi." murmura-t-elle avec un grand sourire alors qu'elle se penchait pour l'embrasser.

* * *

(1) Pense-t-elle à Ba'al ?

**Tout d'abord, je tiens à vous présenter mes plus plates excuses pour cette longue attente; j'avais pas mal de trucs à faire mais bon...**

**Pour essayer de me faire pardonner, j'essaierais de traduire le reste le plus vite possible.**

**Merci à tous pour vos reviews, elle me vont droit au cœur ^^ **


	15. Fishing

**Fishing**

_Partie de Pêche_

_Mois de Mars de l'année suivante:_

Sam s'asseyait à son bureau, vérifiant un autre paquet d'assignations de maths, lorsqu'un coup à la porte interrompit ses efforts. Elle leva les yeux pour trouver Charlie qui se tenait à l'embrasure de la porte. "J'interromps quelque chose ?"

"Rien que je ne voulais interrompre." rit-elle. "Entre."

Il sourit tandis qu'il s'asseyait sur la chaise du côté opposé du du bureau de là où elle était assise.

"Comment vas-tu ?" demanda-t-elle en s'adossant à sa chaise.

"Très bien." dit-il en hochant la tête.

"Les cours se passent bien ?"

Il acquiesça encore. "Ouais. J'ai un cours d'astronomie ce semestre. C'est dur, mais j'aime bien ça."

"Dis le moi si tu as des problèmes."

Ses sourcils se froncèrent et elle haussa les épaules. "Je suis assez proche d'être astronome."

"Ah." dit-il en acquiesçant. "Eh bien, entre vous et mon père, je devrais avoir un A dans ce cours."

Elle eu un petit rire. "Ouaip. Ton père n'a pas un télescope sur son toit pour observer les voisins après tout."

"Eh bien...il n'espionne pas les voisins TOUT le temps..."

Sam rit. "Que puis-je faire pour toi ?"

"Mon père et moi allons faire de la pêche ce week-end..."

"Oh ? Ton père ne me l'a pas dit..."

Il hocha la tête. "Nous allons juste aller au chalet, mais j'ai pensé que peut-être vous pouviez venir avec nous."

"Tant que cela ne dérangera pas ton père."dit Sam en haussant les épaules.

"Ça ne le dérangera pas." dit Charlie en secouant la tête. "Mon père est fou de vous."

Sam fit un grand sourire. "Je suis folle de lui aussi."

Charlie resta interdit, et Sam le trouva quelque peu préoccupé. "Que se passe-t-il?"

Il se mordit la lèvre. "Écoutez...mon père commence à devenir assez sérieux à propos de vous deux, et je...je ne veux pas qu'il souffre."

"Je sais. Je ne veux pas qu'il souffre non plus." dit-elle sérieusement.

"Tant que nous sommes sur la même longueur d'onde."

"Nous le sommes depuis la première fois que nous avons parlé du fait que je sortais avec ton père." assura-elle.

"Bien." Il inspira après un petit soupir soulagé.

"Sérieux à quel point ?"demanda-t-elle après un moment.

Charlie la regarda, impassible. "Je...pense qu'il a une bague..."

Sam se raidit. "Ah."

"Je ne sais pas quand il a prévu de poser la question..."

"Je m'attends à quelque chose comme ça depuis Noël. Il m'a amené à une bijouterie et dit que je ne m'y attendrais pas quand il le fera..."

"Et mon père ne parle pas à la légère."

"Exactement."

"Je devrais probablement vous souhaiter la bienvenue dans la famille alors."

"C'est assez étrange," dit-elle doucement.

"En fait, ça ne l'est pas."

"Vraiment ?" demanda-t-elle avec un étrange regard.

"C'est juste que ce...sentiment c'est comme...vouloir dire être quelque peu..."

Des flashs des couples des autres versions de Samantha Carter et de Jack O'Neill qu'elle avait rencontrés durant toutes ces années la harcelèrent pendant un moment.

"Quoi ?" demanda Charlie, remarquant sont regard absent.

"Rien." dit-elle en secouant la tête. "Je me rappelle juste de quelque chose..."

"Ah."

"Donc. Partie de pêche ce week-end?"

Il hocha la tête.

"Et ça ne te dérange pas que je m'incruste ?"

"Bien sûr que non. Vous allez devenir ma belle-mère si mon père continue."

"Je promet de ne pas être diabolique," plaisanta-t-elle tandis qu'ils se levaient.

"Merci. Je me sens bien mieux." rit-il.

"Tu es un bon enfant, Charlie." dit-elle avec un sourire.

"J'essaye." dit-il avec le sourire de son père alors qu'il sortait de la pièce.

**Et voilà, comme promis, le chapitre assez rapidement ^^**

**Alors, mariage ? Pas mariage ? Je prend les paris !**

**Encore merci pour vos reviews !**

**Au prochain chapitre !**


	16. The Cabin

**The Cabin**

_Le Chalet_

Sam sourit doucement alors qu'elle atteignait le chalet de Jack où son petit ami était assis devant le porche. Elle avait tout de suite pris la route après le travail, et espérait qu'elle semblait au moins la moitié aussi bien que ce a quoi elle avait ressemblé le matin. Il la salua de la main alors qu'elle se garait et elle sourit largement avant de lui retourner son geste.

Elle sortit de la voiture tandis qu'il se levait. "Charlie m'a parlé de ton voyage de pêche," expliqua-t-elle

"Je sais. Il me l'a dit après t'en avoir parlé, et après...s'est rapidement enfui."

"Quoi ?" demanda-t-elle avec un petit rire alors qu'elle attrapait son sac de couchage.

"Ouaip. Je pense que j'ai un entremetteur entre les pattes." dit-il en lui prenant son sac.

"Je pense que nous avons son approbation." lança-t-elle alors qu'elle se penchait pour embrasser doucement ses lèvres.

"C'est une bonne chose, je pense."

"Je suis d'accord avec toi." dit-elle tandis qu'il la poussait à l'intérieur.

"Tu aimes pêcher ?"

"Actuellement ?" demanda-t-elle en levant un sourcil. "Ouais, j'aime bien."

"Une femme selon mon cœur."

"Après tous ces mois ?" taquina-t-elle. "Tu ferais mieux de me trouver selon ton cœur."

Il fit un grand sourire alors qu'il ouvrait la porte pour elle.

"Merci." dit-elle en entrant dans le chalet.

"J'aime bien ton collier," dit-il avec un petit sourire tandis qu'il regardait le diamant de voyage et le collier de saphir qu'elle portait autour du cou.

"J'aime bien l'homme qui me l'a donné," plaisanta-t-elle alors qu'elle lui souriait.

Il haussa modestement les épaules.

"J'ai une canne à pêche dans ma voiture si tu veux commencer à pêcher." dit-elle sérieusement.

"Nah." dit-il en secouant la tête. "Nous commencerons demain matin à cinq heure."

"Oui, monsieur." taquina-t-elle alors qu'elle se penchait et l'embrassait. "Quels sont vos plans pour ce soir ?"

"Je ne sais pas," Il haussa les épaules. "J'ai pensé qu'on pourrait peut-être faire un feu, prendre un verre ou deux, peut-être un diner..."

Elle sourit largement "Ça semble parfait."

"Content de l'entendre." dit-il avec un sourire alors qu'il dévoilait les verres à vin.

"Tu te sens sûr de toi même, n'est-ce pas ?" dit-elle.

"J'avais le sentiment que tu ne serais pas contre une soirée relaxante au chalet."

"C'est très romantique." dit-elle avec un faible sourire.

"C'était ce que je voulais."

Elle se raidit alors qu'elle se demandait s'il n'était pas en train de préparer sa demande.

"Ça va?"

"Très bien." assura-t-elle, sérieusement. "Donc, tu as parlé de faire un feu ?"

Il hocha la tête. "Ouaip. Assied-toi sur le canapé, et je vais le commencer."

Elle fit ce qu'il avait dit, buvant son vin tandis qu'elle le regardait.

Le feu rugit avant qu'il ne retourne à ses côté, enroulant un bras autour de ses épaules.

"C'est agréable," murmura-t-elle alors qu'elle posait sa tête sur son épaule.

"J'espérais que tu dises ça" admit-il après un moment.

Elle leva les yeux sur lui, curieuse. "Pourquoi ne l'aurais-je pas fait?"

"Sans raisons," dit-il avait un petit rire avant d'inspirer et de mettre la main dans sa poche. "Helene ?"

"Hm ?"

"J'ai une question a te poser," dit-il doucement.

Elle baissa les yeux sur sa main, fixant a présent la bague en diamant solitaire dans sa main.

Elle inspira profondément.

"Helene Foss,me feras-tu l'honneur de devenir ma femme."

Elle regardait pendant un moment son visage avant de déglutir. "Je..." commença-t-elle, regardant de nouveau la bague. "Je...je ne peux pas."

Les yeux de Jack s'élargirent de surprise alors qu'elle se levait. "je dois y aller," marmonna-t-elle tandis qu'elle se dépêchait de sortir du chalet

Restant quelque peu choqué, Jack s'assit alors qu'il entendait le moteur de sa voiture vrombir.

**Voila pour ce chapitre. Je l'ai trouvé un peu court mais bon.**

**Donc, pour le mariage, déçus ? Soulagé ? Faites moi part de vos sentiments !  
**


	17. The Attack

**Attack**

_L'attaque_

Sam soupira alors qu'elle marchait dans l'épicerie. Elle avait dit 'Non' à la demande en mariage de Jack O'Neill's. Et il l'avait appelée plusieurs fois, essayant de savoir ce qu'il s'était passé.

Un femme passa à côté d'elle, la regardant un long moment. Elle ferma les yeux de dépit alors qu'elle prenait un boîte de Froot Loops, regardant les valeurs nutritionnelles pendant un moment.

Qu'es-tu en train de faire, Sam? Se demanda Sam. Ce sont des Froots Loops.

Elle soupira encore et laissa la boite glisser de ses doigts dans le cadis.

Son téléphone portable sonna et elle regarda l'identité de celui qui l'appelait. Jack O'Neill.

Elle pris une grande inspiration comme elle ferma les yeux. La douleur de sa trahison passa encore une fois à travers elle. Elle ouvrit finalement les yeux et termina ses achats.

Seulement quelques minutes plus tard, elle mettait se achats dans le coffre de sa voiture.

Le bruit bien trop familier des engins Goa'ulds la firent lever les yeux au ciel. C'était certain, il y avait un Alk'esh.

Sautant dans l'action comme Samantha Carter, Le Lieutenant Colonel astrophysicien, elle attrapa son portable et appela le Major Stringham. C'était a présent sa chance.

La route de Cheyenne Mountain jusqu'à la piste d'atterrissage fut de loin plus calme que Sam l'avait suspecté. Après tout, elle n'avais parlé qu'une fois à Daniel durant la dernière année, et jamais à Mitchell. Elle avait pensé qu'il y aurait eu plus de bavardage.

"Je vous ai vus chez Oprah." admit Cam après quelques instants d'horrible silence dans la voiture.

Sam se raidit tandis que Daniel fronçait les sourcils. "Huh ?"

"L'année dernière, quelqu'un à envoyé une photo de Sam à L'enquêteur National (1). Quelqu'un a avertit Oprah, et elle a eu cet épisode ''résoudre le mystère''..."

"L'Air Force." marmonna Sam.

"Huh ?"

"L'Air Force les a avertit. Il ne voulait pas que ce genre de choses se reproduisent encore."

"Alors, que s'est-il passé?"

"Ils ont invité les Carters dans l'émission pour qu'ils parlent à Sam." continua Mitchell.

Les yeux de Daniel s'élargirent tandis que Sam tentait de retenir ses larmes.

"Qu'a dit Jacob?"

"Il n'était pas là." dit doucement Sam. "Il est mort en 1998. D'une leucémie. Comme il aurait du s'il n'avait pas eu Selmak."

"Donc, qu'a dit Mark?"

Sam sentit une unique larme glisser le long de sa joue.

"Ce n'était pas le problème." dit Cam en jetant un coup d'œil à Daniel.

"Qui d'autre aurait-il eu ?" demanda Daniel, perplexe.

"Ma mère." réussit à dire Sam, troublée.

Daniel haleta. "Merde."

Sam ferma les yeux alors qu'elle essuyait les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues. Elle voulait rentrer chez elle.

Quelques instants après que les larmes eurent séchées, son téléphone sonna et elle le sortit de sa poche pour voir celui qui l'appelait. Jack O'Neill.

Elle soupira doucement alors qu'elle appuyait sur le bouton pour ignorer l'appel. Il était probablement en train de beaucoup s'inquiéter avec tout le chaos que l'Alk'esh de Ba'al avait crée, mais elle ne pouvait pas lui parler. Pas maintenant.

"Qui c'était? " demanda Daniel pour engager la conversation.

"Personne." dit-elle en regardant droit devant elle.

"Personne...comme...un petit ami ?" avança Mitchell.

"Je préfèrerais ne pas parler de ça." dit Sam en leur jetant un coup d'œil.

"C'est un petit ami." dit Daniel en hochant la tête alors que Mitchell envoya un regard équivoque à l'archéologue à une jambe.

Sam soupira lourdement.

"Des problèmes avec votre petit-ami?" demanda Cam en la regardant.

"Suis-je la seule à me souvenir que nous avons une mission?" demanda Sam, agacée.

Daniel l'étudia de près. Elle avait seulement été aussi sur la défensive à propos d'une relation. "C'est Jack O'Neill, n'est-ce pas ? Vous sortez avec Jack O'Neill."

Les sourcils de Cam se levèrent. "Quoi ?"

Sam déglutit. "Pourrions nous ne pas en parler, s'il vous plait?"

"C'est ce que je pensais," dit doucement Daniel alors qu'il se préparait à lâcher le sujet.

"Attendez...Sam, vous sortez avec le General O'Neill."

"Colonel O'Neill." corrigea-t-elle. "Et il m'a demandé de l'épouser l'autre nuit."

"Ce à quoi vous avez répondu..."

Daniel poussa le coude de l'audacieux Lieutenant Colonel. "Si elle avait dit oui, pensez-vous réellement qu'elle aurait ignoré ses appels ?" siffla-t-il.

"Oh..." dit-il alors qu'il réalisait. "mais si elle avait dit non, aurait-il appelé ?"

"Même moi je ne savais pas que j'allais dire 'Non." Elle soupira, réalisant qu'ils ne la laisserait pas tranquille tant qu'ils ne sauront tout l'histoire. "Je pense qu'il s'inquiète pour moi."

"Quel est le problème ? Vous êtes sur terre tout le temps et l'homme que vous aimez veux vous épouser ?" demanda Mitchell en lui jetant un coup d'œil quelque peu confus .

"Il ne vous appelle pas Carter..." dit Daniel savamment.

Sam déglutit. "C'était pas si mal au début, vous savez ? J'avais seulement à être Helene Foss pendant quelques heures et après nous allions chacun de notre côté et je pouvais de nouveau être Samantha Carter."

"Mais..."

"Mais après, quelque heures devinrent quelques jours, et maintenant..si nous nous marrions, il attendra que je sois Helene Foss tout le temps."

"Je suis sûr qu'il comprendra."

"Vous rappelez vous de la ligne de _Romeo et Juliette_ qui dit "une rose sous un autre nom ne sentirait-elle pas aussi bon..."?"

Les hommes acquiescèrent.

"Ce n'est pas vrai." dit-elle en secouant la tête. "Helene Foss est...un...professeur de mathématiques qui aime les lilas, et randonné à la montagne et pêcher. Elle sort avec Jack O'Neill qui l'aime pour toutes ces choses. mais Samantha Carter...se sent coupable d'être si reconnaissante envers Ba'al d'avoir finalement attaqué la Terre parce que maintenant elle n'a pas à devoir rompre avec l'homme de ses rêves."

Les deux autres furent silencieux à présents, lui donnant le calme dont elle avait besoin pour porter le deuil de sa relation perdue.

Jack O'Neill soupira alors qu'il fermait son portable.

"Papa ?" appela Charlie depuis là où il était assit dans le salon de son père.

"Soit elle ne répond pas à cause de la demande, soit elle a été rappelée." dit-il, faisant les cents pas dans le salon.

"De quoi tu parles ?" demanda Charlie, confus.

Il s'assit lentement sur une chaise. "Te rappelles-tu de la première chose que tu m'a dite après être revenu de ton cours de maths?"

"Ouais. Que ma prof ressemblait à l'Astronaute morte, Samantha Carter."

"Elle ressemble à Samantha Carter parce que... c'est elle." dit-il avec un petit soupir.

"Quoi ?" demanda Charlie, perplexe.

"Je l'ai trouvé elle et deux hommes dans l'Arctique quand nous faisions cet exercice il y a un an." dit-il, la douleur plissant ses traits tandis qu'il racontait l'histoire "Ils disaient qu'ils faisaient partie d'une équipe venant d'une autre réalité temporelle. Une dans laquelle tu étais mort après que tu te sois tiré dessus et où je les avais rejoins."

les yeux de Charlie s'élargirent. "Une autre réalité temporelle..." murmura-t-il comprenant soudainement ce que Sam avait dit sur la rencontre avec sa mère.

"Le Président n'aimait pas ce qu'ils voulaient faire et les a donc séparés. Il les a envoyé dans différents endroit du pays et en leur donnant de nouvelles identités."

"Helene Foss était sa couverture."

Il acquiesça. "Elle n'était pas autorisée à aller dans l'astrophysique ou bien dans d'autres champs de compétence où elle avait été entrainée et donc elle s'est appliqué à être un professeur de maths."

"Tu l'a su à la minute où je t'ai parlé d'elle, n'est-ce pas?"

Il hocha la tête. "Je lui ai demandé de te renvoyé de sa classe mais elle ne voulait pas ruiné ta réputation j'ai admiré cela et...quand je suis tombé sur elle quelques semaines plus tard, nous avons pris un café. Ce qui est devenu un rendez-puis qui est devenu un deuxième rendez-vous ce qui est devenu ça..."

"Pourquoi tu dis qu'elle ne t'épouserais pas ?" demanda Charlie, approchant la question avec précaution. "Je veux dire, je lui ai parlé il y a seulement quelques jours, et elle semblait accepter l'idée."

Jack réfléchit un moment avant de répondre doucement. "Parce qu'elle n'est pas Helene Foss. Elle est Samantha Carter. Et elle déteste prétendre ne pas l'être."

Une soudaine idée lui vint à l'esprit, et il ouvrit son téléphone. _Je t'aime__, Samantha Carter._ tapa-t-il sur son portable avant d'envoyer le texte,espérant que ce messages pourrait encore ouvrit les voies de communication.

Samantha Carter entra dans le cockpit de son avion.

"Prête à partir, Sam?"

Elle hésita un instant, inconsciente du fait que dans les vestiaires dans lesquels elle avait placé ses effets personnels, son portable vibra avec un seul texto qui aurait apaisé tout ses doutes sur son mariage avec ce Jack O'Neill particulier.

"Prête." Elle avait finalement réussi. Elle était prête à retourner à la maison.

(1) J'avoue ne pas savoir ce que c'est, mais je pense que c'est un journal, genre presse à scandale

**Et voilà, pas mariage finalement. Déçus ? Soulagé ?**

**Bien que le prochain chapitre s'appelle 'The End', mais il restera l'épilogue (très court cependant).**

**A très bientôt !**


	18. The End

**The End**

_La Fin_

Sam arriva de l'autre côté de la Porte, ressentant quelques émotions mélangées à propos du voyage qu'elle avait juste effectué à travers le vortex ouvert. Samantha Carter était de retour, et Helene Foss commençait à lui manquer.

Elle soupira doucement et regarda autour d'elle. Elle ne pouvait pas penser à l'échec de sa nouvelle relation maintenant. Elle avait une mission à faire.

Elle regarda les plateformes. Des portes des étoiles et des plateformes d'anneau de transport travaillant en tandem ? Pensa-t-elle en elle même tout en regardant la caverne.

Le discussion de Mitchell et Teal'c n'arrivait que très légèrement à ses oreilles tandis qu'elle réfléchissait sur le plan de Ba'al, d'aussi loin qu'elle le connaissait.

"Parce que, quelque part, au fond de vous, vous réalisez que nous sommes sensé être du même côté." Mitchell tentait de convaincre le Jaffa.

Teal'c visa la tête du Lieutenant Colonel de son Zatnik'tel tandis que les Jaffa de Teal'c pointaient leurs armes sur Daniel et Sam.

"Parce que nous pouvons offrir la liberté à votre peuple." lâcha finalement Sam

Tous les yeux se tournèrent vers elle.

"Vraiment ?" demanda Mitchell, surpris.

Elle déglutit. Ce serait le point de non retour si elle disait vraiment ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à dire. Mais maintenant, il n'y aurait de retour non plus si elle ne le disait pas, elle aurait préféré être morte, et elle n'aurait jamais eu de vie avec Jack O'Neill. Dans aucune réalité temporelle.

"C'est le filet de sécurité de Ba'al." dit-elle en jetant un coup d'œil à Mitchell. "Ça devait l'être. Je pense que tout cet endroit est une machine temporelle."

Son plan marcha, Teal'c désactiva son zat.

Daniel fit un pas hésitant vers la version alternée de son meilleur ami. "Teal'c, vous devez comprendre, dans la réalité d'où nous venons, les Goa'uld sont vaincus et les Jaffa sont libres. Maintenant, Ba'al a utilisé une machine pour remonter le temps et changer tout ça. Il a fait de vous son Prima et Qetesh sa reine pour pouvoir vous contrôler."

"C'est le secret pour lequel Ba'al a été assassiné." dit Teal'c en comprenant.

"Donc, c'est ce pourquoi vous pensez que Qetesh vient ici ?" dit Mitchell, surpris. "Elle veut utiliser cette invention pour elle-même."

"Cela ne doit pas se produire." dit solennellement Teal'c.

"Vous voyez ? On est tous d'accord." s'exclama Mitchell.

Sam se raidit alors qu'elle réalisait la gravité de ce qu'elle allait faire. "Teal'c, si vous nous laissez utiliser ceci, nous pourrons changer l'histoire pour qu'elle soit ce qu'elle est supposée être."

"Les Goa'uld seront morts ?"

Elle acquiesça doucement alors qu'elle réalisait que Charlie, sa mère et le Jack O'Neill dont elle était tombée amoureuse seront eux aussi partis.

"Mon peuple sera libre ?"

"Vous avez notre parole." assura Daniel.

Elle essaya de faire un sourire de soutient et plein de confiance alors qu'il la regardait elle et chaque membre de son équipe, quelque peu sceptique.

"Laissez les faire." commanda-t-il finalement.

Sans perdre une seconde de plus, elle se dépêcha d'aller à la console de contrôle. "Il me faut juste quelques petites minutes pour trouver comment ça marche."

"Cela pourra être juste le temps que l'on aura." dit Teal'c avec gravité alors qu'il tendait à Mitchell son pistolet. "D'après moi, Qetesh sera là d'un moment à l'autre."

"Merci."

Tout le monde s'attroupa autour d'elle tandis qu'ils attendaient qu'elle leur dise à quoi servait cette machine.

"Eh bien, vous l'avez entendu."

Sam hocha la tête alors qu'elle appuyait sur quelques boutons de la console. Une carte holographique de la galaxie apparue devant eux. "Il doit y avoir des satellites en orbites autour de chacune de ces étoiles. Il y en a des centaines, chacune d'entre elle envoyant des mesures télémétriques en temps réel à cet ordinateur à travers le sub-espace." dit Sam avec un soupir.

"A quoi ca sert exactement à une machine temporelle ?"

"Ils cherchent quelque chose de spécifique." dit-t-elle en continuant d'appuyer sur des boutons de la console alors qu'elle essayait de déchiffrer le plan machiavélique de Ba'al.

Une de ces étoiles s'agrandit tandis qu'elle pressait un des boutons sur la console et elle lu l'inscription en dessous. Était-ce vrai ? Étaient-ils vraiment à la recherche de...

"Éruptions solaires." murmura Daniel.

"Exactement." dit Sam en jetant un coup d'œil à Daniel. "Jusqu'à maintenant, outre la technologie Ancienne, le seul moyen que nous connaissont pour voyager dans le temps est de passer à travers un vortex qui traverse lui même le champ magnétique d'une éruption solaire. Maintenant, avec assez de satellites et assez d'ordinateurs—"

''Ouais, ouais, ouais, c'est brillant." interrompit Mitchell. "On doit appuyer sur quel bouton ?"

"Ouais, je pense que c'est un peu plus compliqué que ça." dit Daniel, permettant à Sam de travailler.

"En fait, pas tellement." dit-elle alors que le soleil disparaissait de leur vue. "Nous devons juste trouver un moment et un endroit avant que Ba'al ne puisse mettre son plan en action."

Les anneaux de transport s'activèrent et Sam se tendit.

"Ils sont là." dit stoïquement Teal'c alors que ses Jaffa se préparaient à combattre.

"Sam." murmura Mitchell avec urgence.

"Eh bien, si vous voulez visiter l'époque du Crétacé, on peut y aller tout de suite," siffla-t-elle alors que son cœur battait de plus en plus fort dans ses oreilles avec une poussée d'adrénaline. Avait-elle le droit ou l'envie d'effacer cette réalité temporelle ? "Autrement, nous devons attendre un éruption capable de nous envoyer dans un endroit et une époque un peu plus utile."

Elle continua de faire son travail, essayant de repousser la peur de son esprit.

Si Jack avait été là, il aurait été capable de lui acheter plus de temps pour faire son travail, et aurait réussi d'une manière ou d'une autre à apaiser ses craintes.

"Sam !" cria Daniel alors qu'il continuait à tirer sur les Jaffas.

Elle s'arrêta assez longtemps pour lui lancer une arme avec lequel il fut capable de faire feu presque immédiatement tandis qu'un autre soleil apparaissait devant elle. "J'en ai trouvé un, mais vous n'allez pas l'aimer !"

"Pourquoi pas ?" hurla Mitchell alors qu'il continuait de se battre.

"Il nous renverra en 1929." annonça-t-elle.

"C'est dix ans trop tôt !" cria Mitchell.

"Eh bien, ça devra le faire," dit Daniel sérieusement. "Parce que je n'aurais bientôt plus de balles—"

Un tir de lance frappa Daniel au ventre le faisant tomber du pont de la passerelle.

Sam hoqueta de surprise avant de se forcer à retourner à la console avec en revivant les flashbacks de la mort de Jack un an auparavant dans un autre monde. Un autre temps.

Arrête ça, Helene, se dit-elle avec colère. Réalisant qu'elle venait juste de s'appeler Helene, elle sentit comment un coup de couteau dans le cœur. Il était trop tard, se rappela-t-elle.

"Une fois que j'aurais activé la Porte, nous aurons moins de vingts secondes pour la traverser!" annonça-t-elle à Mitchell en craint tandis qu'elle commençait à l'activer.

"Activez là et ramenez vous ici !" lui cria-t-il alors qu'un nouveau bataillon de Jaffa arrivèrent des anneaux de transports.

Elle avait finalement réussi à activer la Porte lorsqu'elle sentit le feu d'une lance la frapper dans le dos. "Jack," murmura-t-elle alors qu'elle s'effondrait sur la console, sans vie.

"Carter !" cria Mitchell alors qu'elle s'accrochait à ses derniers moment de vie.

"Non..." murmura-t-elle, délirant. "C'est...Helene..."

Et avec ça, Helene Foss donna sa vie pour celle qui avait tant manqué à Samantha Carter.

**Et voilà ! Il reste encore un tout petit chapitre avant la fin.**

**A très bientôt !**


	19. Moon Base Plans

**Moon Base Plans**

_Plan pour une base lunaire_

"Voyez ! Le dernier des Grands Maîtres !" cria l'ainée des Tok'ra alors qu'il lançait le tube sur le sol, faisant le verre se briser. Le symbiote glissa hors du tube, libéra un cri strident et finalement, mourut.

"Je suppose que ça valait le coup d'être vu." dit Mitchell, quelque peu déçu par la cérémonie.

"Quoi ? C'est tout ce que vous avez à dire ?" demanda Daniel, surpris.

"Eh bien, vous en aviez fait tout un plat. Je m'attendais quelque chose de plus spectaculaire." dit-il avec un haussement d'épaule.

"Nope." dit Jack en secouant la tête alors que Sam se tournait doucement vers lui. "C'est a peu près toute la cérémonie là. Ouaip. Donc, on déjeune ?"

Sam lui lança un regard alors lorsque personne ne lui répondit. "C'est moi qui offre."

"Je viens." dit Mitchell soudainement intéressé.

"En fait, Monsieur," dit Sam, jetant un coup d'œil à Jack avec un soudain désir de changer les dernières années de leur relation. "J'avais espéré que nous pourrions parler des plans pour la nouvelle base lunaire."

"Quel base lunaire ?" demanda-t-il, confus.

"Celle dont on a parlé il y a six ans, et laissé dans..."la salle"..." murmura-t-elle dans un souffle. "Vous savez...lorsque le Président était venu visiter la base, et lorsque nous faisions face à une mort certaine ?"

"Ah. Celle là." dit-il en acquiesçant à sa discrète allusion. Finalement, il se retourna vers elle. "Qu'est-ce qui vous a fait changer d'avis ?"

"Vous savez quoi ?" demanda-t-elle après un moment, secouant la tête. "Je ne sais pas. Peut-être la cérémonie d'extraction"

"Je ne m'en plains pas." dit-il en lui offrant un grand sourire.

Elle lui rendit son sourire. "Croyez moi, Jack, j'avais remarqué."

_N/A : Cet épilogue, assez court, a été ajouté à la demandé générale. Bonne vacances, fidèles lecteurs !_

_**N/T : Et voilà, cette fois, c'est fini !**_

_**Grand remerciement à Rose Stetson, l'auteur de cette fic. Merci aussi à tous ceux qui ont laissé une reviews. Je voudrais également remercier mon dictionnaire qui m'a été d'une grande aide parfois !**_

_**J'aimerais en profiter pour faire une petite pub. A tous les amateurs de Sanctuary, j'ai également tarduit un petit OS Helen/Nikola. Si ça vous intéresse, allez voir sur mon profil ^^  
**_

_**Au revoir à tous, et bonnes vacances également !**_


End file.
